


Bloodthirsty

by BennettGumball



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: She’s jumping with excitement. Her and her best friend Raven were meeting their favorite band, Blood Thirsty. They’ve both had crushes on the three sisters in the rock trio, Anya, Lexa and Gaia Woods since they were 15. They had backstage passes but Raven didn’t want to wait.“Raven, we can’t be back here,” Clarke said, trying to stop her from walking backstage. Surprisingly there wasn’t a lot of security so they got back easily. The two walked through the halls, Clarke looking behind her, making sure no one was following them.“Hey Clarke,” Raven whispered, making her turn around. “Their changing room.” Clarke tried to stop her as she creaked open the door. The friend looked through the crack with one eye and their jaws dropped.Drummer, Lexa Woods, had her mouth to a person neck and they were bleeding profusely. Her eyes were slits, almost black and when she pulled away, she had sharp fangs drenched in blood. The girls tried to back up but Raven tripped over Clarke’s foot and they fell into the room. Lexa’s eyes shot to them and the person dropped, lifeless.





	1. Backstage Passes

Clarke and Raven have been best friends since they were 6. They’ve been head-bangers since they were 14. They both loved rock music with a passion. They had posters of their favorite bands hanged in their rooms, covering the walls. Their favorite band was Bloodthirsty, three australian sisters who debuted when they were 16 and 17. Their first song was Black Sheep and the two friends still spammed it to this day. Now, Clarke and Raven were 19, fresh into their first year of college. To celebrate, Clarke’s mother, Abby, got the two girls backstage passes to Bloodthirsty who was touring California.

“Ok so, we got the money?” Clarke said, going over a checklist. They were making sure they were prepared. They’ve been to 6 Bloodthirsty concerts before and the prices were out of this world.

“Mones,” Raven called.

“Food?”

“Got dem snacks.”

“Water?”

“Gotta be hydrated,” The Latina called out. “I think we got everything.”

“I think so too. Do you have the records?” Listening to the sisters on vinyl was the best thing ever.   
“Yep, and an extra marker. Clarke, we’re set.” Clarke put down her phone.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe that we’re meeting them.”

“I know right! It sucks that Octavia can’t come. Why did Bellamy have to get shot now?”

“It’s kind of his job as a cop, Raven,” Clarke chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah yeah, quit defending your boyfriend.”

“Bellamy is not my boyfriend,” Clarke quickly objected. “Never in million years.”

“Yeah, you’re more after Lexa,” Raven said in a dreamily voice. “Her angelic voice and her rough hands from holding the drumsticks all these years.”

“I am winning her tonight ok?” Clarke said, putting on red lipstick. She grabbed her leather jacket and put it on.

“While you do that, Imma be winning Anya. Oh my god, why does she wear sleeveless shirts? She know she’s making me jealous, showing off to all those other girls,” Raven said, putting on her boots.

“Anya doesn’t even know you, why would she?”

“Why would Lexa know you? Hell, or Gaia?”

“Let’s just agree that none of them know us ok? But we can change that tonight.” Clarke was wearing a pearly all white dress that came right under her butt. She had on red and black boots and her black leather jacket. She topped it all off with bold red lipstick.

Raven was wearing tight shorts that showed off her tattoo. She had on a black t-shirt with Bloodthirsty written on it like dripping blood. Topping it, she had on a red suede moto jacket and red snapback with blood written on it in white.

Raven picked up her phone and called Octavia.

“Hey O, you sure you can’t go?”

“Raven, I want to go more than anything but I can’t. Bell needs me and I have to stay with him. Just get a picture with Gaia for me and a video of her saying my name. You know I love her accent.”

“Don’t we all? But fiiiiiine O, I’ll get your video. I’ll even make sure she draws it out.”

“Thanks Raven. Tell her I love her!” And Octavia hung up.

“Ready? It’s an 30 minute drive there,” Clarke said, getting her keys and bag.

“Yeah, got your pass?” Raven raised hers that was on her neck.

“Got it,” Clarke showed her. “Let’s go.” 

*** * ***

The two made it to Long Beach in a reasonable amount of time. 40 minutes wasn’t that bad. It was only 7:34 and the concert started at 8:30 with the meet and greet at 8. They got VIP parking with their passes and Clarke showing off her..assets. The concert wall was flooded with people. Fans came far and wide for this. Raven spotted the meet and greet line and to say that it was long was an understatement. Now, Bloodthirsty didn’t sell a lot of VIP passes, maybe 20-30 every time they had one but people kept coming back with old passes, thinking they could get through and meet the girls.

Clarke and Raven sat in line for a few minutes until the engineering major started to get impatient.

“Come on Clarke, let’s just sit in the car.”

“No Raven, we have to stay here. If we leave, the line could get longer and they could close it. Mom spent too much money on us for us not to get to see them. You can wait a little longer.”

A little longer turned into 45 minutes longer and they barely moved an inch. Raven had had enough.

“I’m leaving.” She headed towards the entrance and Clarke had to follow. The blonde tried to stop her as they walk out and she lead her to the back of the concert hall.

“Raven, what the hell? Come on, we gotta get back there.” The Latina went behind some dumpsters and Clarke rolled her eyes. “What the fuck Raven?”

“Just help me with this. We’ll get an even better VIP meet and greet.” Raven started to push the dumpster until it was under an open window. She climbed up and stuck her hand out to Clarke. The artist looked around first but took it and got on the dumpster. It rocked as they climbed through the window and it shut behind them.

“Where are we?” Clarke whispered. Raven shrugged but pointed down the hall. They sneaked quickly, hiding if they heard voices. The girls peeked out and saw that they were on stage. Like on the real stage.

“Holy shit Clarke,” The brunette exclaimed. “This is epic.”

“But it’s also against the rules Raven, we could get thrown out and not meet them.”

“No one will know if we don’t mess with anything.” They left the stage and continued to walk down. They reached a hall and Raven began to walk down it.

“Raven, we can’t be back here,” Clarke said, trying to stop her. Surprisingly there wasn’t a lot of security so they got through easily. As the two walked the halls, Clarke looking behind her, making sure no one was following them.

“Hey Clarke,” Raven whispered, making her turn around. “Their changing room.” Clarke tried to stop her as she creaked open the door. The friend looked through the crack with one eye and their jaws dropped.

Drummer, Lexa Woods, had her mouth to a person neck and they were bleeding profusely. Her eyes were slits, almost black and when she pulled away, she had sharp fangs drenched in blood. The girls tried to back up but Raven tripped over Clarke’s foot and they fell into the room. Lexa’s eyes shot to them and the person dropped, lifeless. Clarke watched as they took their last dying breath.

*** * ***

“Why the fuck were you drinking at this time Lexa? Someone could have smelled it on you,” Anya scolded her younger sister. “And look, they found you.” She pointed at the two young girls, sitting down on the couch, fear dripping from them.

“I was hungry, what if I took it out on one of the fans huh? Lexa Woods, blood drinker! The coalition would have my head,” Lexa yelled back. “And we can just make them forget.”

“You know it takes too much out of Gaia and we have a concert in 30 minutes! I can’t believe you!”

“Calm down, I can just drink some them then. That way, no harm is done.”

“You just drunk from someone and you thinking of doing it again? Quit making decisions with your fangs!” Anya yelled. She turned to the girls and saw them lock up with fear. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” Lexa scoffed. “Enough out of you.”

“Do not talk to me like that. You know your place,” Lexa growled at her. “What are we going to do?”

“Huh me? I’m going to go to the meet and greet and wait until after the concert to get my fill. You are figuring out this mess.”

“We can still just kill them.”

“No! No!” Clarke yelled. They stared at her. “Don’t kill us, please.”

“You weren’t even supposed to be back here,” Lexa addressed. “Why shouldn’t we kill you?”

“What if one of us gets out of here and tells the world that you’re cannibals?” Raven said. The sisters laughed. “What?”

“One, you’re not leaving,” Anya started. “And two, we’re not cannibals.”

“Then what the fuck are you?” Raven questioned.

“Put two and two together sweetheart. Haven’t you seen Twilight even if it’s a dead lie,” Anya told her.

“A really dead lie.”

“You’re vampires! Like honest to god vampires,” Raven asked.

“Yours truly sweetheart,” Anya grinned at her with a fang out. “Anyway, yeah you two aren’t leaving. We can’t have us being outed.”

“Why not? It’s not like bullets can hurt you,” Clarke said, still a bit shocked by the body on the floor. It was now covered with a sheet.

“Where there are vampires,” Lexa started.

“There are vampire hunters. People who will kill us at any cost,” Anya rubbed her head. “And I am not dying now princess.”

“I am not a princess,” Clarke huffed at her. Lexa looked her up and down and licked her lips.

“Maybe not but you do smell like one,” Her green eyes turned to slits.

“Lexa, control yourself. You’re still on your high right?” Anya said, standing in front of her.

“Yeah. And blondie over there is looking very appetizing, isn’t she?” The drummer’s voice didn’t sound like it usually did. It was dark and deep, like a volcano rumbling. Her teeth had gotten whiter and her fangs unsheathed.

“Lexa, no. Do not do it, she doesn’t know what you can do.” Anya said, stopping her.

“How about I show her?” She chuckled dryly.

“No Alexandria, don’t do it. You’re better than your impulses.” Bad choice of words.

“Anya, I can smell her blood and feel her pulse. She’s not even bleeding and I want her so bad,” Lexa said, trying to get through her sister. Anya had her arms around Lexa, holding her back.

“Lexa no, no you’re better than it. Don’t you remember what happened last time?” With those words, Lexa’s eyes widen back to her normal form and she calmed down. She looked Clarke in the eye.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lose control like that. She’s just doing something to me Ahn and I can’t feel anything else but to drink her dry.”

“I know Lexa, I can feel it too.” Lexa growled at her. “Not for blondie there but….her friend. You just have to control it.” Lexa nodded and they turned to the girls.

“So, we have to work this out somehow. We won’t kill you but I can’t trust that you’ll keep us a secret. If you don’t, we’ll have to kill you,” Anya said.

“You can just let us go,” Clarke began. “You don’t have to keep us here, really. We won’t tell anyone.” Raven scoffed and Clarke elbowed her. “Right?”

“Yeah, right,” Raven agreed, rubbing her arm.

“We can’t let you go either. Can’t trust it,” Anya said. She started to pace. Lexa didn’t take her eyes of Clarke. They ventured to her face then her neck, all down her body like a burning fire. She made eye contact with blue and Clarke squirmed, a mix of uncomfortable and turned on. She crossed her legs and hoped they couldn’t smell her. Lexa took a whiff and her eyes changed but she didn’t move. She just stared Clarke in the eye.

“Lexa, you’re Heda. What even can we do?”

“Keep them,” Her voice rumbled but she cleared her throat. “Keep them.”

“Keep them?”

“Keep us? Wait why?”

“Clarke, I believe your name is, I cannot let you go. I put myself, Anya and our sister Gaia at stake if we do. We can’t kill you because that would be unnecessary. So we will keep you.”

“Like your pets?” Raven scoffed. “Hell no.”

“Raven,” Anya said to her. “If you leave here tonight without us, you will not live to see the morning. Either by us or the others.”

“Why else can’t we leave?” Clarke questioned.

“Because, it seems Lexa here has imprinted on you blondie, and I believe that I imprinted on your friend here too, so...we’re keeping you.”

“Ha ha, bye,” Raven said, getting up and heading for the door. Just as she began to reach for the door, she was against the wall, hands over her head. Anya was face to face with her, eyes slits and an icky black. She flashed her fangs at Raven and the woman whimpered.

“Let her go!” Clarke yelled, standing up. Anya back up from her and her face returned to normal.

“Sit down girl, before I do something I might regret.” Raven nodded and sat next to Clarke.

“We’re keeping you. This is sort of like a kidnapping.” Just as Lexa said that, her clock began to beep.

“Lexa, the greeting.”

“Yeah, shit,” She looked at her shirt covered in blood. She opened her bag and striped off the bloody one, putting on a white shirt.

“You guys can still see the concert by the way, just in a different way than expected.”

* * *

Clarke and Raven were still backstage but in a different way. They were sitting on the side, out of view, but they still could see the band performing. Bloodthirsty had started an hour ago, Lexa on the drums, Gaia on bass with vocals, and Anya in front with her electric guitar. They all had vocals but Anya was the lead. Cheering went through the crowd as Anya started to play slowly.

 _There was no way out_  
The only way out was to give in  
When there’s no way out, the only way out was to give in  
How I love to…  
How I love to...

_How I love to give in_

Lexa started to play her snare and Gaia came in slowly.

 _Here, no one sleeps_  
One lays while the other lies down  
Where no one sleeps, one lays up while the other lies down  
Ask the line on your face what the line on your hand meant  
We, we couldn’t see what was coming

The lights dimmed on stage and Clarke and Raven waited for the drop. The lights flashed back on as all three sisters started out. Lexa’s pace got faster and Anya’s tempo changed.

_Shake your head, it’s empty_   
_Shake your hips, move your feet_   
_Shake your head, it’s empty_   
_Shake your hips, move your feet_

Anya started to rip on the guitar, her dirty brown hair messing her vision as she got serious.

_Shake your head, it’s empty_   
_Shake your hips, move your feet_   
_Shake your head, it’s empty_   
_Shake your hips, move your feet_

As the song got closer to the end, the crowd roared, cheering their names. Clarke and Raven stood from their seats and started to sing to each other, banging their heads with the beat. Anya stepped away from the mike, still playing as Gaia moved in front of it.

 _I’m so glad that I’m an island_  
I’m so glad that I’m an island  
I’m so glad that I’m an island now

She vocalized and Lexa joined her. The beat started to fade out until Lexa’s drums were the only things. After that, Anya joined back in. With the outro of the song, Lexa began to sing.

 _Sickness was fixing me some_  
Coughed out my heart in the last stall  
Now that the damage is done  
I never miss it at all

The song faded out until Lexa played the last beat. The crowd roared and screamed out their names while applauding. The sisters smiled and blew kisses at them. 

“Ok!” Anya yelled into the mike. “For the last song of the night, it’s Lexa!” Everyone screamed. Shrieks from girls and guys alike filled the hall. Clarke and Raven had to cover their ears. They realized how loud it actually was on the other side. Lexa fixed the mike on her face as she pointed to Gaia and Anya.

 _I only lie when I love you_  
I only crawl when I hit the ground  
You only cry when I love you (you!)  
I only lie when I make a sound

Clarke’s jaw dropped and she squealed as she heard her favorite song begin. Lexa heard and looked over, smirking.

 _Go ahead muck about_  
I got my conscient twisted  
Pull your hair  
Make me shout  
IT’s just that you insisted  
I was good for nothing  
Like you were onto something

 _I only lie when I love you_  
I only crawl when I hit the ground  
You only cry when I love you (you!)  
I only lie when I make a sound

She looked at Clarke then at her sisters as they started the chorus.

 _I only lie when I_  
I only lie when I  
I only lie when I  
I only lie when I

 _I only lie when I love you_  
I only crawl when I hit the ground  
You only cry when I love you (you!)  
I only lie when I make a sound

She stopped singing to freak on the drums. Clarke cheered and rock her head only with the beat. Gaia moved to her mike.

 _Go ahead pull the plus_  
Broken finger, sticky finger  
Now I can’t get it off my chest  
And now I’m wishing you were someone else  
You know I’m up to something

 _Diagnosed, no disease_  
Got a suspicion  
But you just can’t find it up your sleeve  
And now I beg the truth be told from someone else  
All of that fuss for nothing

 _I only lie when I love you_  
I only crawl when I hit the ground  
You only cry when I love you (you!)  
I only lie when I make a sound

 _I only lie when I_  
I only lie when I  
I only lie when I  
I only lie when I

 _I only lie when I love you_  
I only crawl when I hit the ground  
You only cry when I love you (you!)  
I only lie when I make a sound

With the last lyric, the sisters lost control. They started playing the rest of the song until Lexa pounds the last beat and she stands up, all of them bowing. The crowd cheers their lungs out as the girls leave the stage, bowing and blowing kisses. During the concert, their shirts had been taken off and thrown to three lucky people. They walk down, sweaty and hair stuck to their faces. Gaia looked at them.

“These the girls?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Lexa said, pouring water on her body. Clarke bit her lip as it ran down her abs. Anya stretched her arms up over her head and unconsciously flexed. Raven held in a groan.

“Welcome to the crew. You’ve met my older sister, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Gaia smiled, flashing her fangs.

“Gaia, keep them in. We’re about to get a drink away.”

“Ugh, the groupies are so nasty. They’re all hyped up on drugs all the time,” Gaia huffed, slumping in her seat.

“Yeah, that’s why I got a drink before the concert.”

“Yeah Lex, and that’s why we imprinted on them,” Anya growled. Lexa growled back.

“I do not want another incident ok? We had enough shit covering up the crew member dying last time. I’ll just go find a hobo or something.”

“Make sure they’re clean. See if you can find someone who is just walking around, like a businessman,” Lexa called as her sister left. Gaia got another shirt and hopped out the window.

“So, she’s one too?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah. We all are. The Woods Vampires.” Lexa grinned at her with her fangs. Clarke cleared her throat.

“So you’re going to eat us?” Raven asked.

“If we were, we’d already had done it,” Anya says, drinking her water. “We won’t drink from you unless you ask us.”

“We’ll never ask you,” Clarke and Raven say at the same time.

“Then we won’t do it. But just know, you’re ours now.” Anya and Lexa say at the same time also.

“Yours? No way, we’re leaving, we’ve had enough,” Clarke says and they both get up. Lexa is in front of the door before Clarke blinks.

“Don’t you get it? You’re ours now, forever kapish?”


	2. Matchmaker

They were in the Presidential Suite at Ace Hotel. Lexa was on her bed, drumming on the mattress with her drumsticks. Anya was lightly strumming her guitar and Gaia was in the bathroom. It was almost 2:30 in the morning.

“So along with being vampires, you’re nocturnal too?” Raven deadpanned.

“No, we’re just not tired yet,” Anya commented. “Plus, I haven’t gotten my drink yet.”

“You’re going to kill someone too?” Clarke grimaced.

“I never kill. Well, I did a few times when I was younger but not today. People notice when others go missing and it grabs attention. I’m just going to break into a blood bank or kill a hobo like Lexa should have done.”

“Ahn, she was all over me you know how I get. I could feel the blood in her heart and it was irritating me by continuing to beat that fast,” Lexa defended herself. “I’ll try not to do it again.”

“No, just no.” Clarke stood up. “I can’t have you killing anyone else, on purpose or not. You don’t care for human life, we’re just your food.” She walked up to Lexa and poked her chest. “You can’t go out like that again.”

“What will you do blondie? Stop me? I can tear your head off and I’m not even in my frenzy right now.” Lexa stood in her face. Clarke’s eyes were to her mouth.

“I don’t want to die so…..I guess….you’ll drink from me.”

“What!” Raven and Anya yell at the same time.

“No no no Clarke, you can’t do that. We saw what she’s capable of in the changing room.” Raven grabbed her arms. “Can’t you guys just let us go?”

“Ah ah ah, blondie already offered herself up. She’s mine now whether you like it or not.” Lexa moves her arms around Clarke’s waist and the blonde’s face flushes. She licks her ear predatorily and Clarke stiffens a moan. Her ears are her spot.

“If you’re going to drink from me,” Clarke croaks. “You can’t drink from anyone else. Not even willinging people.”

“What if you need to recharge? What about then?” Anya says from the loveseat.

“Blood bags. My mom works at a hospital, I can steal her badge and get you some.”

“Has to be fresh though. That stale shit tastes like death.” Lexa lets go of Clarke and lays back on the bed. Clarke lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“You are death,” Raven fumed.

“Hey hey hey, if Clarke is yours, doesn’t that make Raven mine?” Anya asks, moving behind her with a flash. The Latina feels something against her ass but doesn’t comment on it.

“No, it does not,” Raven growls at her. Anya lifts her and she shrieks in fear.

“Then why do you smell so turned on huh?” She husks in the girl’s ear as she sets her down. “You’re mine by default.”

“I-if we’re doing this, we need some ground rules.” Raven desperately wants to cross her legs to relieve some tension.

“Understandable.” Anya lets her go and sits next to Lexa. “Go ahead, discipline us.”

“Well, rule #1 no drinking of anyone or thing else unless it’s us or blood bags. You can’t break that or we’ll find those vampire hunters you keep talking about.” Clarke and Raven nod. “2, you have to ask us if you need our blood. It can’t be unvolutary in any way. 3, we need a weapon to protect ourselves.”

“From us? We won’t hurt you,” Anya chuckles. “Right Lex?”

“I don’t know Anya. I mean, it’s taking all my strength right now to not jump blondie here. I know it’s the same for you and her.” She gestures towards Raven. Anya sighs.

“You’re right. They need to protect yourself from us.”

“So what works? Garlic? Holy water?”

“Garlic does and so does any type of water. It’s too pure for us to handle. You can keep a spturi bottle of garlic water and if that doesn’t work.” Anya pauses and moves over to her bag. She takes out two wrapped things and hands them to the girls. “Those will kill us immediately. Us or any other vampire.” They unwrap it. Inside of cloths are two small blades, in slightly jeweled sheaths. They takes the blades from their sheaths and the sisters hiss at the light from them.

“Blades we took from some hunters. They work so can you close them?” Lexa says with a hiss and her eyes are black again. They put the daggers back in the sheath.

“Ok, that works.” Raven chuckles.

“One cut and the area around starts to burn. It’s excruciatingly painful, we’ve all been cut by it before.” Lexa and Anya show a cut on their arms that haven’t healed at all. “That was a hundred years ago. They never heal.”

“Wait wait, so you’re not 21 and 23?” Raven raises her eyebrow. The sisters roll their eyes.

“I’m Alexandria Dru from the Kingdom of Zeral. I died 1320. I’m almost 700 years old, three years left” Lexa told them.

“I’m Anya Lyra from the Empire of Slisal. I died in 1117. 900 years ago. I’m an old one but not like the elders.”

“Whoa, whoa whoa. You two are cougars?” Raven joked and Clarke giggled.

“Ha ha yeah sorta,” Anya said.

“So, you aren’t sisters either?”

“Nope but we’re blood sisters though. Like the same vamp turned us.”

“Gaia too?” They nod. “How old is she?”

“She died in 1643, not that long ago. She’s a baby.”

“Who turned you?”

“We’d rather not tell you, it’s a long story.”

“We have time, we’re stuck with you,” Clarke says, sitting down on a chair. Lexa rolls her eyes.

“No, we’re not talking about her.” Anya says. “Just no.”

“Fine, fine but can we at least get our phones back?” The vampires had them back. “Thank you. I need to text my mom some excuse for why we can’t come back.”

“How said you couldn’t go back? We’ve already established a claim on you, you can continue to do your normal life things.”

“But what when you get back on tour?” Raven questions.

“You’ll come with us. We can pay for your transfer to online classes so you can come along with us. We have enough money to buy you things so it’s not a problem.”

“Hey hey hey!” Gaia yelled, coming out of the bathroom. “What about me? Who do I drink from?”

“You’re on your own sis,” Lexa comments and Anya nudges her.

“Actually, we might have a person for you.”

*** * ***

“WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY!” Octavia yelled as she opened her door. There was yelled and squealing from outside and it was 9 in the morning. They walked in and Octavia’s pulse rose as she saw the girl of her dreams. Gaia Woods, 19 and beautiful as ever. Gaia winked at her and O wanted to pass out. “W-what Clarke? Raven?”

“Yeah O, this is Bloodthirsty.”

“I-I-I know that. W-what are they doing here?”

“Can we go to your room? It’ll be better to talk,” Gaia asks, rubbing her arm. O blushes furiously and nods. They had upstairs and the guards stay downstairs.

“W-what are we talking about?”

“You might want to sit down O, it’s a lot.” Octavia sits and looks at them.

“What is it? You guys werewolves or something?” O jokes and they stare deadly at her.

“Werewolves don’t exist,” Lexa deadpans.

“What about that guy we met once, in London?” Gaia says, hanging on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Gaia, they don’t exist. We do though.”

“Are you not human or something?” Octavia chuckles. The band flashes their fangs and their eyes turn black. O yells. “WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK!?”

“We’re vampires,” Anya says, sitting next to her. “You know what they are right?”

“Yes jesus fuck I know what vampires are goddamn. Fuck!” Octavia says, moving behind Clarke and Raven. “This is what you want to tell me?”

“Yeah actually, we need your help with something,” Clarke says.

“No no nope no hell nah!” O yelled. “I’m not being food.”

“No one’s food O not really anyway. We just need your blood.” O looks at the three vamp across the room.

“For them? Fuck no, can’t do it.”

“Lex, can I just suck her now? Please? I-I feel my frenzy coming on and I don’t think I want to stop it.” Lexa grabs Gaia’s arm as she lunges towards the frightened brunette. “Lexa, let me free!”

“No Gailen, get a hold of yourself. You don’t need it right now, you don’t need it.” Gaia snapped and snarled towards Octavia and her eyes grew darker. Lexa looked her in the eye and she began to calm down, resting against her chest.

“I-I am sorry Octavia. I did not mean to frighten you like I did. I was not in control.” O hide behind Clarke and Raven but even they were a bit scared.

“Sometimes in moments, we do not have control over ourselves. It is called a frenzy and it only happens when we smell open blood, when we taste blood and haven’t had some in a while or we find our match,” Anya explains.

“Match? Like what us?”

“If we want to be specific, your blood,” Lexa continues from Anya’s words. “It’s certainly rare but accepted by our coven. Every few centuries, a group of vampires find their match. Some groups actively search for them, others, like us, do not. It just happens. Once a vampire finds their match and first drinks from them, all other blood tastes like the smell of death and vomit mixed together. It’s it’s disgusting. Anyway, a vampire has three options what to do with their match. Suck them dry, that one happens a lot. Keep them alive and continue drinking from them until they die of old age, that’s a common one too. Or, turn them into a vampire themselves. That one is a bit rarer. The last two only really happen when the vampire falls in love with the human. That’s the dream for me, to fall in love.” Anya and Gaia chuckle. “Don’t you dare do it you two.”

“Oh how I want to find my match!” Anya and Gaia dramatically say, fawning over each other. “She must be beautiful and loving with the sweetest blood. I promise that I’ll never go into a frenzy with her, I don’t want to hurt her.” Lexa lunges at them and the two guitarists laugh and snort.

“S-so so what you’re saying,” O says, moving past her friends, slightly less scared. “We’re your matches?”

“Precisely. My match is Raven,” Anya says, looking the girl up and down, biting her lip. The Latina crosses her arms and looks away with a blush on her cheeks.

“I have involuntarily drawn to Clarke,” Lexa sighs but stares at the girl’s neck and face. The premed and art student tries not to let the drummer’s glare get to her but she feels her shorts getting slightly wet.

“And I want Octavia.” Everyone stares at Gaia. “No need to beat around the bush, she’s hot and she smells really really fucking good.”

“Better than nothing,” Lexa sighs. “Anyway, we have to properly claim you guys though.”

“I thought you already did even if we didn’t want it,” Clarke glares at them.

“I mean like properly. We were just being like that to scare you to being with us. We have to drink from you.” The students stare as the band members.   
“Hell no,” Raven says. “I’m not letting her teeth near my throat.”

“You must. If we don’t someone else will and we might kill them,” Anya aruges.

“Why would you do that?”

“Anyone you’re with after knowing about us, we’ll immediately shoot into a frenzy and slaughter them.”

“Seriously?” Clarke scoffs.

“Yes, vampires are extremely jealous and territorial. Anya and Gaia are my favorite people but I want to kill them for looking at you. It’s a primal urge, we can’t help it.” Lexa says to her. Clarke shimies her legs.

“So yeah, we have to do this. You can even give us more rules, we just need to taste you before we all do something we regret.”

“Can we have a moment to talk to each other?” 

* * *

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!?” Raven yells, pacing. “We can’t do this.”

“I fucking agree, we just got into the college of our dreams. Now we’re blood slaves to some motherfucking VAMPIRES!”

“Look guys, what can we do? They’ll kill anyone we ever try to get with, that might include future children,” Clarke said, trying to be rational.

“I don’t care how gay I am for Anya and her cheekbones, I just fucking can’t. Stupid motherfucking vampires and their seducing shit!” Raven yells.

“Ok ok Raven, I’m agreeing with you on that. One look from Lexa and my panties are the goddamn ocean. I hate it, I’ve had to change three times.”

“So they’re vampires who have to power to seduce chicks. No wonder they’re called players,” O sighs.

“What will we do then? We can’t leave and stay may lead to our deaths. We’re screwed guys,” Raven sighs as well.

“Wait, if we’re their matches maybe it’s why we’re so attracted to them. They could win us over, maybe like with dates,” Clarke suggests.

“Dates. With vampire celebrities? You’ve gone psycho Princess,” Raven scoffs.

“Come on Rae,” O says. “Give it a chance. Maybe you’ll fall in love or something.”

“In love? With a vampire? In your dreams.”

“You craved Anya before you knew, what’s the problem now?” O questions. Raven looks away.

“Just forget about it ok? I’ll go along with your plan, for now.”

“Ok so, here’s the plan. We’ll let the vamps drink from us only if it’s needed. No other time until we all trust them. We could let them woo us maybe?”

“I’m ok with that. It’ll help me trust them better.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Raven sighs.

“Will we have to go on tour with them?” O asks. Clarke nods. “Ok, so online classes?”

“Yeah, they offered to pay for the transfer and whatever we need or want.” O nods.

“How will this be explained to the public? Vampire rock stars have college prey?”

“No, I’m thinking more of rock stars reveal secret hidden girlfriends.”

“Sneaky Clarke, sneaky. Do you think they’ll go along with it?”

“Maybe, only way to find out is to ask.”

“All in?” O says, sticking her hand out. Clarke joins and Raven reclusively puts her hand in. Clarke opens Octavia’s door and shrieks as two vampires fall into the room. Anya laughs at them.

“That’s what you get for eavesdropping,” The eldest said. She looks at the humans. “What did you decide?”

“We’ll let you drink from us but only once for now. We get to decide when you guys can do it,” Clarke explains. “And for us to be your matches or whatever, you have to out us as your girlfriends and take us on dates.”

“A-are you serious? That would ruin my rep!” Lexa exclaims. Anya slaps her in the back of the head.

“Alexandria, you just told us how you feel about that human so do not act like it’s something you don’t want to do. Just accept their terms ok?”

“Fine, I’ll accept your terms. Honestly, I could care less about my reputation now that I found my match.”

“I will too.” Gaia steps forward and takes Octavia's hand. “I am really really sorry for my behavior earlier, it wasn’t my normal self. For some sudden reason, I really really want to treat you like you deserve the world and to me, you do. Please give me another chance to prove myself to you.”

“I-I don’t know what do say. I can’t rush into anything right now and I’d like to take my time with things like this.” Gaia nods.

“Understandable. I am from the city of love anyway.”

“You’re from Paris?”

“Yes, it is were I was born. I was turned there about 760 years ago. I am quiet young.”

“No kidding. Gaia’s the baby, Gaia’s the baby,” Lexa teased. Gaia growled at her.

“Not in front of the person I’ve been waiting my whole vampy life for. Let me be smooth please.”

“Ok princess of Paris,” Anya says. She looks at Raven who is glaring at the ground and sticks out her hand. The human reluctantly takes it and she leads Raven from the room.

“Raven, I can tell that you have been through horrible things in the past. I am not sure what though. I am not sure that I can gain your trust but I will try my hardest too. I am the oldest out of the three and the most experienced but I am still foolish, very foolish. I wish not to hurt you and no matter how much the bloodsucker in me will hate it, I am willing to let you be free. I will get as far away from you as you possibly want and will not touch or drink from you until you give me very very specific allowance. I do not wish to harm you, it would shatter me. So please and I will ask only once and if you say no, I’ll leave. Will you give me a chance to prove myself to you?”

Raven looks up at her and slightly sniffles. “I can try. I just can’t trust the thought of you drinking from me and and losing control and killing me. I’m too fucking young to die, I’m not even in NASA yet.”

“You’d like to be an astronaut?” The vampire asks.

“No, one of the engineers who builds the rocket. It’s what I’m studying for.” Anya nods.

“I remember when the first rocket launched. I was there and it was fucking awesome. It was a very large step from what I grew up with, let me tell you. Guillotines and lynches, the worst. The rocket and the car and the telegraph were very very nice improvements.” Raven laughs.

“What about the invention of the wheel?” Raven jokes.

“I am not that old, girl. Some of the elders are 10,000s of years old, I am not even old enough to join the coven if I wanted to.”

“What is the coven?”

“An explanation for another time, girl. May we get back to your friends now?”

<https://thumb1.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/580471/525860737/stock-photo-ornate-ceremonial-dagger-next-to-a-jeweled-scabbard-525860737.jpg>


	3. Tour Bus

It was 2 in the morning. Lexa was outside of her window, smoking a cigarette while waiting. How long did this human have to take? All she needed to do was pack a few more clothes, necessities and write a goodbye note. Humans this era were so excessive. Before she had turned, Lexa used to sneak out all the time. Her parents never caught, never chased after her even if it was for a few days. Or weeks….or even months.

“Clarke, hurry up in there,” She hissed, crunched the cigarette and snuffing it out.

“Shut up. I’m trying to be as quiet as possible. They would be pissed if they figured it out.” The blonde was making sure there was no way that her parents would follow her. She wrote and pretty detailed fake note about her having some things she needed to do by herself and how she was going away for a while but that she would be safe. They’d still freak out, they always do. Clarke couldn’t even go to her friend’s house for sleepovers until she was 16. Yeah, they were those kinds of parents. Anyway, she threw her bags down to Lexa and took one last look at her room before jumping down herself.   
The undead woman caught her and set her gently on the ground before grabbing her bags. That surprised the college student because the drummer always came off as every person for herself.

“Why’d you do that?” Lexa looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she loaded the bags into the tour bus.

“Do what?” The drummer said before turning away and coughing. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Now, why did I do what?" 

“Get my bags. I would’ve got them, you didn’t have to.”

“You’re my future lady hopefully,” Lexa started sheepishly. “I want to prove myself to you.” Lexa opened the door for her and let her get on first.

“You don’t have to, I can read people relatively easily.”

“Then it’s easier if I cooperate, right?”

“I guess so. Let’s go get Raven and O.” 

* * *

“So, could you explain what we are to you guys better?” Octavia whispered, grabbed her things. Gaia watched her from the bed.

“Well from what our senior told us, you are everything to us. You’re the reason we were born, the reason we were turned. Our end life goal. Once we find you and have you,” Gaia starts coughing between her stentances. “Sorry bout that, we supposed to prove ourselves to you and get you to love us. A vampire’s match is the human who can make their vampire do whatever they want. Imagine us like we’re the president and you’re the congress. Something like that.”

“Really? We can make you do whatever we want and we influence your decisions?”

“Yes exactly. It’s a part of proving ourselves as good life partners.”   
  
“You don’t have to do that Gaia, you probably have thousands of girls and guys alike, throwing themselves at you.” She zipped up her bag.

“Yeah so? They’re nothing compared to you. Just a look from you will make me drop to my knees.”

“Really? Well, uh just just forget I asked for now, can you help me with these bags?”

* * *

“Your mother doesn’t care if you leave? What about your father?” Anya asked, watching her pack her small amount of things.

“Dad’s long gone, either dead or a deadbeat and I don’t care which. My mom,” Raven paused. “She disappeared a long time ago.”

“Have you searched for her?”

“Yes obviously but she’s not coming back. So could you help me?”

“Of course girl. Just tell me what you need.”

“Get my shit from the bathroom. That’ll be it.” Anya nodded and walked to the room. There were three things on the counter and the mirror cabinet was open a bit. Anya put them into a bag and opened the cabinet. There were at least 15 empty bottles of prescription medicine and two unopened bottles. Anya picked them up and read, anticonvulsants and antidepressants.

“Why are you taking these drugs, girl?” Anya asked, walking out. Raven snatched them away.

“None of your business. I just got into an accident a couple years ago, been on these ever since.”

“Are you addicted?” Raven stiffened. “There were too many bottles in there.”

“It’s none of your goddamn business ok? Just stay out of it and leave it. Also, don’t you dare tell Clarke or Octavia, they’ll kill me.”

Anya growled. “They won’t lay a harmful hand on you.”

“It’s just a saying, damn. You’re a rock star, you should understand it.”

“I still have a hard time catching on with some of your era’s slang. Give me time, I’ve always caught up in the past.”

“Ok but seriously, don’t tell Clarke or O, I might cry.” Raven fakely pouted.

“I never want to see a tear from you.”

“Then don’t tell them.” Anya nodded. “Good, now get these for me.” 

*** * ***

The tour bus was oddly silent except for the band members tapping and strumming their instrument. Gaia was lowly vocalizing and Lexa had joined not that long ago. Anya was humming the notes she was playing. The college girls were listening and sort of trying to sleep.

“Lex, do you want to try that song? The new one?” Gaia asked and it peeked the girls curiosity.

“With them up? It’ll be like spoiling it.”

“If we’re spending life with them, does it matter?”

“Fair point. Fine, get your acoustic.” Gaia flashed over to it and onto Lexa’s bed. “Anya, you in?”

“Yeah sure. Do I start or does baby?”

“I am not baby and I will rip your head off if you say that again.” The older two laugh. “Anya, you do.” She nodded and pulled out the sheet music. Clarke and Octavia sat up.

“Who had the first verse?” Lexa asks, grabbing her practice sticks and rubber pads.

“Lexa you want it? It’s a romance song and we already have one of our own,” Anya asks?

“Y-yeah sure. I’m alright with that. Go ahead and start.” Anya nodded and strummed a medium tempo beat. It repeated twice and Lexa began, reading the lyrics. 

_I like my girls just like I like my honey, sweet_  
A little selfish  
I like my women like I like my money, green  
A little jealous  
'Cause I'm a beautiful wreck  
A colorful mess, but I'm funny  
Oh, I'm a heartbreak vet  
With a stone-cold neck, yeah, I'm charming

Gaia joined in, strumming the same beat as Anya but deeper. Lexa started to get into it.

 _All the pretty girls in the world_  
But I'm in this space with you  
Colored out the line  
I came to find, my fire was fate with you  
Heartache would stay with you  
Fly great escapes with you

“We’ll all do the chorus together,” Gaia said and they nodded. “But I’m taking this verse, Anya you can have the last one.” Raven groaned but sat up. Gaia’s deep but soothing voice took over.

 _I countdown to the clock, saw you awake_  
Don't walk away, or would you wait for me?  
I go out to the bar, fuck hanging with the stars  
Don't even have a car, but you would wait for me

Octavia felt her heart skip a beat with the words. “Anya, it’s you,” Lexa motioned. Raven opened her eyes.

 _All, all, all, all the pretty girls in the world_  
But I'm in this space with you  
Colored out the line, I came to find, my fire was fate with you  
My heartache would stay with you, escape with you

“All together?” They nod. Their harmony fully woke up the girls.

 _I like my girls just like I like my honey, sweet_  
A little selfish, huh  
I like my women like I like my money, green  
A little jealous  
Oh, I'm a beautiful wreck  
A colorful mess, but I'm funny  
Oh, I'm a heartbreak vet  
With a stone-cold neck, I'm so charming, oh, oh

Lexa started to snap as they all vocailed together. Anya lightly strummed along.

 _Is it love all we need? Is it love?_  
To be the same prophecy? Is it love?   
Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti, is it love?

They ended off the song like it started, with Anya strumming until she faded out. Lexa cheered and flipped off the bed.

“Thank you, thank you.” She fakely bowed as her sisters mockingly applauded her. She held her sticks like an award. “I’d like to thank my mother and my two horribly dressed, horrific sisters.” Anya and Gaia threw their papers at her.  

“Don’t be cocky kid, I still lead more songs than both of you combined,” Anya pointed out. “Therefore, I win.”

“Yeah but only because you cocked in as the lead singer. I would be the second,” Gaia cut in.

“Yeah yeah whatever. Neither of you have the fan base I have. I’m the goddamn Commander.”

“Yeah because if you look at a girl, they cum on sight. You’re the Commander of the gays, Lex.” Gaia laughs.

“That I am and I’m proud of it. You guys know that I was about to be executed for favoring women over men before…” They all stopped. The college girls stilled and faked being sleep.

“I still miss her. It’s been too long.” Gaia strummed her bass lightly.

“How doesn’t G? She’s the one who put us together you know? The best thing to happen to us.”

“Yeah, I wish she was still here.”

“Goddamn Jaha and his fucking posse. I will maul him into pieces.” They all growl.

“Not before I bite his throat out,” Lexa snarled.

“And not before I kill his wife in front of him. Motherfucker deserves to feel all the pain he put us through.”

“Yeah, it was Indra who taught us not to depend on human blood. She even made us switch to animals.”

“Yeah, then blood bags but we never killed anyone under her watch.” Anya felt a tear streaming down her face. “Damnit.”

“Yeah. Life or well, reanimated life has been dull without her. I have a hole were she was.”

“Don’t we all? But you know, she’d be proud that we found our matches right?” Gaia asked, trying to change the mood before she fully started to cry. They all heard the emotion in her throat.

“Yeah she would be wouldn’t she?” Lexa started to cry. “Fuck.” She went into the bathroom and tried not to slam the door. Anya pulled her curtain over her bed and Gaia sat at the desk. The college students tried to sleep again but the quiet sniffles of the vampires kept them up until the passed out.

*** * ***

They stopped the bus in Arizona for another concert. It’s been two days since they left California. Clarke checked her phone and saw 30 messages from her mom and dad. She sighed but called them.

“Mom-”

“CLARKE, WHERE ARE YOU!? WE FOUND YOUR NOTE, COME HOME NOW!” Her mother screamed. Suddenly Lexa was by her side, a gentle hand on the small of her back. Clarke tried to ignore the feelings and listened to her father’s voice in the background. There was a struggle then someone began.

“Clarke, your mother is just upset. You’ve done this in the past, when will you be back?” Jake asked in a gentler tone.

“I…..I don’t know if I’m coming back. Right now, me, Raven and O have decided that we need some time away. We’re going to travel and then maybe come back, we’re not sure. Can you just………...can you let us have this time?”

“What about Octavia's parents and Sinclar?”

“O left a note too and I’m sure Raven told him. We’ll be ok, we kind of have guardian angels watching over us.”

“Well, ok. At least call us once a week ok? Please?”

“Of course Dad, I love you.”

“Love you too babygirl. Now, prepare for your mother.”

“CLARKE!”

“Do not yell at me mom, this is my decision”! Her change of tone surprised the vampire standing behind her. “I am allowed to do whatever I want.”

“Clarke, this is how you repay me? I bought really expensive tickets and passes for you and you run away? This is just like you and I thought you were changing.”

“Not now mom please. Look, I’m wrong for leaving like I did, but it was very very sudden. I left a note for you at least. I already told Dad, I will call you at least once a week ok?” She heard Abby calming down over the phone.

“Fine fine. But how will you do your classes?”

“Online. We’ll get money for the transfer, it’ll be fine.”

“Ok Clarke………..ok. I trust you but please, remember to call.”

“I will, love you mom I have to go.”

“I love you too Clarke. Be safe.” She turned and looked at Lexa.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright. Parents are like that, I’ve had my share of them.” Lexa began to cough, roughly. She doubled over and held her stomach.

“Lexa!” Gaia and Anya rushed over, holding her. The drummer’s skin was getting paler and they brought her back inside the bus. “Shit, her dumbass.”

“What, what’s wrong?”

“She’s starving herself. Technically, we all are but Lexa’s take it rougher. What we didn’t tell you is our time limit. We need at least…..a cup or two a day. It’s been two so we’re about 3 or 4 cups behind. But Lexa, she needs double our amount.”

“What! Why didn’t you tell us?” The three girls yelled. Anya and Gaia slumped beside their sister. They started to breath heavily, almost panting.

“We didn’t…….want to………..hurt you yet,” Gaia panted.

“Yeah,” Lexa coughed out. Black blood covered her hand. “Need you….trust us.”

“Guys, we would have given you some if you asked.” Clarke looked at them then pulled up her sleeve. Lexa’s eyes widen and she licked her lips. “Go ahead.” Octavia copied and Gaia latched on while Lexa watched. The youngest vampire’s color started to return and Octavia was trying not to wince.

“Gaia, stop,” Anya coughed out, pulling her off the human brunette. She laid back and took a deep breath.

“Fuck…..fuck shit.” Gaia looked at them. “Fuck. God that was the best thing I ever ever fucking tasted. Fuck.”

“Good to see that you’re all better,” Octavia smiled. Clarke wrapped her arm. Surprisingly, it wasn’t bleeding and it was barely noticeable. “I need to eat something though.” She grabbed a box of snacks and began to devour them.

“Ahn, you go n-next,” Lexa said, needing to make sure she was feed before she ate.

“Raven? W-w-will you let me?” The vampire asked, desperately. Raven rolled her eyes but nodded. She moved to roll up her sleeve but Anya attached to her neck. Well, not exactly her neck but the top of her chest. Raven shrieked in fear but calmed as Anya kissed the spot before sinking her fangs into her. She choked back a moan as Anya began to suck her blood from her. The tan-ish color came back to her skin as the red life force filled her stomach. She pulled back and groaned, licking the excess from around her top lip. “Thank you and fucking Gaia.” The girl looked at her and they chuckled. “Fucking oh god. Fuck.”

“Yes yes exactly. Just the-”

“Taste.” They say in unison and growl deeply.

“Better than anything before. I’ll never want anything else.”

“Yes Ahn yes. Shit.” Raven grabbed one of O’s snacks and started to chomp on it.

“Ok Lexa,” Clarke cut in. “Drink from me.” She pushed her wrist out and Lexa side eyed her. She pulled Clarke onto her neck and pulled down her shirt, attaching her lips to Clarke’s neck. Before she bit down, she sucked, making a hickey. The blonde tensed her eyes as the sharp teeth entered her flesh. Lexa moaned at the first taste hit her tongue. She hummed as the plasma mixed with the red liquid and ran down her throat. She clenched Clarke’s throat a bit tightly as she drank and let go.

Her eyes were pitch black, staring back into Clarke’s. The blonde human was paler than normal and looked at her with fear.

“Clarke, what’s wrong?” Lexa reached for her and she flinched away. Lexa shook her head and looked at her sisters. “What did I do?”

“Lex…”

“What did I do? Fucking tell me!”

“You…...almost lost control. You went full mode, ears and everything. We yelled at you to stop but you didn’t. You almost………..you almost killed Clarke,” Anya said to her. Lexa’s eye widen.

“What? I…..I what?” She turned back to Clarke who was being protected by Octavia and Raven. “Clarke, I’m so so sorry. I didn’t, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t want to.”

“Lex, just calm down.” Gaia tried to get a hold of her. The drummer moved to the door with one last look at Clarke and vanished.

“Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song was Honey by Kehlani


	4. Rivalries

“Did you find her?” Clarke asks weakly as Anya walks back in the tour bus drenched. Luckily for them, their next concert wasn’t until two days. 

 

“I found her scent but the rain washed it away. I don’t think she wants to be found.” Anya sits next to her youngest sister. “I hate when she does that.” 

 

“Does what?” Octavia asks. Anya looks at Gaia. 

 

“Do I really have to explain again? I’m the youngest, I don’t really even know about it.” 

 

“Fine fine, I’ll explain. As vampires, some of us have special…..powers. Lexa is the strongest out of our coven so she’s the elemental.” 

 

“Elemental? Like Avatar or some shit?” Raven asks. 

 

“Yes almost. She can control the weather, nature and animals. Sometimes if really provoked, she can be like Toph from Avatar,” Anya explains. 

 

“So you guys are basically superheroes?” Raven questions. 

 

“No, more like villains. We have body counts but we never use our bad powers on humans. Only seduction.” 

 

“Seduction? Wait, you’ve been seducing us?” Octavia gapes. 

 

“No no, we can’t seduce our matches. Only food sources, how do you think we get to eat? Whether it’s drinking from someone or getting a doctor to get us blood bags, it doesn’t really matter.” 

 

“So you all have seduction and you all have special powers. Lexa is an elemental, what are you?” Clarke asks, sitting up on the bed. 

 

Anya looks at her acoustic guitar and it flies to her hand. “That’s mine.” 

 

“Holy shit,” Raven whispered low but Anya heard and she smirked. 

 

“What’s yours, Gaia?” O asks, excitedly. 

 

“I can make people see what I want them too. Octavia look at your hand.” She did and saw a glowing butterfly in her hand. 

 

“What?” She marveled, looking at the butterfly. She blinked and it was gone. “That’s fucking awesome.” 

 

“Have you ever used your powers for something illegal?” Raven asks. 

 

“I used to steal stuff. I was kind of addicted to it,” Anya tells them. “That’s how I got my guitar.” 

 

“Yeah before we were Bloodthirsty, we were petty thieves, taking from stores and small banks. It was the life.” 

 

“Yeah then Indra came back. She wiped us into shape, making us play instruments to control ourselves.”

 

“Who’s Indra?” Clarke asks. “We heard you guys talk about her last night.” 

 

“She’s….basically our mom. Not our birth mother but the person who changed us. We were all on the verge of death, I had an illness not seen before, Lexa was about to be executed and Gaia had been burned wrongfully. She saved us.” 6

 

“What happened to her?” 

 

“She was killed by a group of vampire hunters. It was a shitty kill too, it was dirty. They didn’t give her a chance to fight cause they knew she would beat them.” 

 

“Why did they kill her?” 

 

“Vampire hunters are people who lost someone due to a wild vampire. They’re cold and unforgiving to all types of vampires, even the good-ish ones.” 

 

“Us.” Gaia finished. 

 

“Yeah we’ve killed people but it’s never been on purpose.” Anya looked at Clarke. “What Lexa did to you and what most vampires do, they fall into a frenzy. During a frenzy, we almost completely shift, pointy ears, full fangs, sharp teeth, claws for fingers. We get drunk off blood and want to stuck the person dry but we have no control over it. We don’t want to do it, we don’t want to kill.” 

 

“At least not us. There are some vampires who like to kill but we’re not one of them. Human life should be valued and cared for, that’s what Indra taught us. It’s why she taught us to drink from animals and blood bags. Yeah after she died, we fell into temptation and began drinking from humans again but we never killed them. Just stunned them into passing out. Lexa being the powerful vampires she is, her frenzied state has less control than us.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait, you always talk about how Lexa is stronger than you two. What do you mean?” Clarke asks, having enough strength to stand. 

 

“Lexa’s the queen of vampires.” 

 

*** * ***

 

“Fucking ass, why the fuck did I go into my frenzy,” Lexa snarled at herself, stomping through the woods. Rain poured down around her but she formed a dome around her so she could trek through the forest dry. “Almost fucking killed my match, what kind of vampire does that, I should have more control.” 

 

She cursed herself more, fuming, steam coming for her ears. The vampires moved through the woods, lighting clapping around her. Night was falling soon and she knew that she should be heading back so they weren’t worried. Not like they’d care, Clarke would probably drive the dagger through her heart if she step foot near her. Ugh Clarke, she fucked up so bad with Clarke. The bright bubbly but independent human had a hold on her first time their eyes met. Lexa knew that she wouldn’t be able to leave the girl, not even if she wanted to. 

 

“Now she’s never gonna ask me to turn her.” Lexa kicked a rock and it broke apart as her foot collided with it. “Now I’m gonna lose her.” She started to walk again but before she put her foot down on the ground, something sounded behind her. More like someone. “Who’s there?” She growled, eyes turning black. 

 

“It’s just me Lexa,” A familiar husky voice called up and Lexa walked up to her, letting the dome dry her. 

 

“What are you doing here, around me?” Lexa asked, looking the blonde up and down. She looked better, more alive now. “You shouldn’t be here.” 

 

“And you should? Sulking over something you didn’t have control over?” Clarke coaxed. 

 

“I almost killed you. Anyone else in their right mind would be running for the hills!” Lexa began to walk off but Clarke followed her. 

 

“I guess I’m not anyone else. But Lexa, you really didn’t have control over yourself plus you were starving plus you’re made for my blood. You couldn’t help yourself.” 

 

“Yes I could’ve but I was too high on how you tasted. Clarke, I almost sucked everything from you and I probably wouldn’t have regretted it.” 

 

“Yes you would’ve.” Lexa stopped in her tracks and turned around. “I know you would’ve, you’re crazy for me already.” The vampire chuckled, rolling her jaw. 

 

“No I am not. I could kill you right now and I wouldn’t care. They would just blame it on some animal,” She snapped. 

 

“You’re in love with me,” Clarke marveled, holding her hand to Lexa’s face. The vampire’s eyes turned black but she didn’t move when Clarke touched her. 

 

“I am not. Love with a human is weakness,” She bit, still not leaving her touch. 

 

“Then why aren’t you attacking me right now?” She moved closer to the woman. “Why aren’t your teeth in my neck, taking everything from me hmm? You love me.” Lexa gritted and looked away. Her eyes squinted and she hide Clarke behind her back. 

 

“Be quiet, don’t move away from me. Stay close, grab onto my shirt if you have to.” 

 

“What Lexa what’s going-” 

 

“Alexandria Dru or Lexa Woods as you’re going by these days. How are you doing all mighty commander?” A woman said with black eyes, pale vomit skin and black fangs. 

 

“Nia Queen, what are you and your family doing here?” Lexa said to her in a voice that Clarke’s never witnessed before. “You know that this country isn’t even close to your territory.” 

 

“There are hunters all over Alaska looking for us. We’ve had to move so so many times, don’t you care sweet commander?” The girl standing next to her said. 

 

“Ontari, Roan.” Lexa bit at them. “Leave this area, all of you.” 

 

“No can do Commander. You see, our coven has sicked hunters after us as well, deeming us rogue vampires meaning, we don’t have to take orders from anyone.” 

 

“Do not make me call upon the armies Nia, you will not stand a chance.” Lexa hit her tight twice with a fist and suddenly, Anya and Gaia came out of the woods, standing next to her. 

 

“Look it’s the lovely Gaia,” Ontari hissed, getting close to the youngest undead. “Do you miss me?” 

 

“You bitch!” Gaia yelled, snapping her fangs at her. Ontari laughed evilly. 

 

“So you have. Do you remember the nights we had together? Do you want them to happen again?” Ontari licked her lips at the bassist. 

 

“I will rip your head from your neck!” Anya growled, stepping in front of her sister. “Do not talk to her, do not touch her.” 

 

“You’ve ruined the fun blondie,” Roan chuckled, stepping up to Anya. He smiled at her with red stained teeth. 

 

“Roan, how are you still alive even if I drove a stake through your heart?” Anya questioned, backing up. 

 

“You must have missed. Aww phooey.” 

 

“I will ask you once more Nia. Take your pack of savages and leave this area, this country. If you return, if I find any trace of you, I will have every vampire on you until you are dead, burning in a pire with the rest of them.” 

 

Nia went to speak but a strong gust a wind blowed behind Lexa, catching Clarke’s scent, sending it to the pale vampires. “You have a pet?” 

 

Lexa snarled and shifted. Her ears were sharp, black at the tips. Her nose had retracted, leaving her nostrils and her fangs hung over her lip. 

 

“Oh, not a pet. Ooo, she’s your match isn’t she? That’s interesting, she’ll be good for a hunt.” 

 

Lexa stormed up to her, ground shaking with her footsteps. Anya and Gaia guarded Clarke with their bodies. 

 

“If you touch her, I will put you through so much long eternal pain that you will forget that you can’t die. You will beg for it, you will cry for it but it will never come for you. I will cover you in garlic, bathe you in the clearest of waters, smiling at your screams of agony. Come back here, any one of you and it will be the last time you ever see the moon in the sky.” 

 

Nia smirked and chuckled with her children as they ran away. 

 

“Gaia, take Clarke back to the truck, drive as far to the concert spot as you can. Feed the girls, get them whatever they need. Anya, come with me and let’s make sure they don’t turn back. I’ll chase them to the border if I have to.” 

 

*** * ***

 

“So just who are they?” Raven asked, pacing around the bus. Clarke was sitting on the bed, tapping her foot and Octavia was looking out the window, seeing if they were back yet. 

 

“They’re evil vampires, have no mercy for humans even if they came from them. Nia, the leader of them is a cold menacing evil bitch. She hunts children, elders. She doesn’t just drink their blood, she eats them. Her and her family were the ones behind the Kru epidemic in 1957. 1000s of innocents died and her family ate them all. They happened to blame it on the Fore people there but it was them. She’s the devil.” 

 

“W-what are the other two, Roan and Ontari?” Clarke asks, standing up, pacing like Raven. 

 

“Roan, he and Anya have a rivalry. They were turned around the same time for the same reason, illness. They knew each other before they were vampires. Rival kingdoms. They were to be courted and even then Anya didn’t like him. He got her sick and the rest is history. But, the monster fell for her, he still loves her even if she drove a stake through his chest. He won’t give up.” 

 

“Damn, guys are even creepers once they die. What about the other one, Ontari?” Octavia sounded, looking out the curtains. 

 

“Yeah, she was talking to you like you two had a past. Did you?” 

 

“A past?” Gaia objected. “After I was turned, I was getting used to Indra and Anya and Lex. They were my new family but I rebelled. I ran off one day and that, that son of a bitch kidnapped me for 150 years and raped me over and over and over. I escaped and Lexa found me and saved me. Anything that that sour evil horror of a vampire says or does is a lie. She lured me with lies, she comforted me with lies, she broke me with lies, saying that Indra and Anya and Lexa didn’t love me and that they would just do what she did to me but worse. Making herself out to be the good one. I will kill her, I will feel her broken body under my claws, the fire on my face from her body burning, I WILL!” 

 

“Gaia!” Lexa yelled, rushing in and Anya following. She took the girl in her arms and kissed her head, whispering to her. “It’s ok, she’s gone, she’s gone.” Gaia shuddered. “She’s gone and will never come back.” 

 

“I will kill her she will never touch me again,” Gaia repeated, hugging Lexa close. 

 

“Clarke are you ok?” Anya asks, looking over her. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine. They didn’t touch me or anything. Are you two alright?” 

 

“Got in a bit of a skuffle but nothing bad. Chased them back to Alaska, wanted to chase them to Russia.” 

 

“Did that Roan guy get to you?” Raven says, walking up to her. Anya shook her head. 

 

“He said some things but nothing happened. I would have ripped his fingers from him if he did” 

 

“Good, no one is allowed to touch what’s-” Anya raised her eyebrow at the engineer and Raven pushed her away. “Forget it.” 

 

Clarke walked up to Lexa and Gaia, touching her shoulder. “Will she be ok?” 

 

“I believe so, she just needs to be held without pain intended. Octavia, can you put her to rest, I need to clean up.” She nods and comes over, leading Gaia to bed. 

 

“Why are you covered in blood?” Clarke asks, touching Lexa’s arm. 

 

“Got into a fight, do not worry, it’s not mine own,” Lexa revealed. “I will join you in bed in a second.” Clarke nodded and climbed into their bunk. 

 

Anya was laying next to Raven, trying to coax the girl to cuddle with her. The Latina was refusing but didn’t really mean it. The vampire gave up and just grabbed her. Raven struggled to get away from her pitifully but finally relaxed. “I’m just tired,” She lied, getting comfortable in Anya’s arms. The vampire didn’t object and held her closer. 

 

Gaia whimpered in Octavia’s arms. The brunette held her close, whispering things to her. She knew what to do because of what happened to her mother. Aurora Blake was married when she was Octavia’s age. She has Bellamy and Octavia just 7 years later. But with Octavia, she wasn’t asked for. Aurora was raped and had ended up with Octavia. Her husband left her with the two children ever sense. So yeah, O’s had her fair share of helping someone with their PTSD. Even if that someone was a vampire. “You’ll be ok Gaia, I won’t let her get to you, I promise.” 

 

Lexa got out of the shower and joined Clarke in their small bunk. The vampire still didn’t trust herself around Clarke because of her uncontrolled state. So she’ll keep her distance for now until she has a better hold over herself. She turned her back towards her and stilled as she felt Clarke cuddle to her. Oh no, Lexa Woods isn’t the small spoon. The vampires turned back around and Clarke held her head to her barely clothed chest. Lexa held her close but far enough away if she felt out of control. The moon was high in the sky as the vampire dose off, remembering what Nia said before she crossed the border. 

  
_ “A month’s time. _ ” 


	5. Phoenix, AZ

To say that it was hot was an understatement. Mailboxes were melting, trash cans were leaking onto the streets. Even water in bottles were evaporating. The girls were topless, waiting on the stage as the band warmed up. It was the third city of their tours, Phoenix Arizona. Who schedules an outside concert in Arizona in the middle of the summer? Bloodthirsty because heat never bothers them. Today, they were debuting their new song, Honey, that they practice in the truck. Lexa’s first calm and controlled song. Clarke was a bit skeptical about how it would go in the rock community but every rock band had at least one slow song.

 

The blonde watched closely as they began, Lexa tapping on her cymbal, kicking the song off. Anya started to on her acoustic through the mic and Lexa began to sing. Her voice flowed through the microphone perfectly, the bass in it shaking the speakers ever so slightly. Soon, Gaia and Anya joined in, creating a perfect harmony. The song finished and they got up, heading backstage. The students followed them.

 

“Do you think they’re going to be here tonight?” Gaia asks nervously.

 

“Maybe. I messaged them about the Queens being here so they should show up. They might be here,” Anya says, picking at her fingernails.

 

“Wait, who's coming?” Raven asks.

 

“The rest of the coven. I’m having a meeting after the concert, the queens have gotten out of control and we need to hunt them down.”

 

“Hunt them down? Lexa, you saw those guys right? They’re freaks,” Clarke exclaims.

 

“Yes but with the help of the coven, we can take them down once and for all. They’ve terrorized my coven for at least 200 years.”

 

“They’re just a real pain in the ass huh?” Raven put in.

 

“Precisely. Hurry up, we have to go change and we don’t want our groupies to see you.”

 

“Your groupies? If you have them, where were they on the bus?” O asks.

 

“We don’t let them get near us. They’d figure out too much. Groupies are dumb but they aren’t mentally retarded.”

 

“Wait Lex!” Gaia calls out. “What are you going to do if she shows up at the meeting?”

 

“Oh yeah, she will be there. You know how she is when it comes to Lexa.”

 

“Anya, she once told me,” Gaia laughs. “That Lexa would leave with her.”

 

“What!” Anya burst out laughing. “That’s the funniest thing that I’ve ever heard. Lexa would never leave us.”

 

“Shut your traps gremlins and just so you know, I’ve thought about it before.” The coven leader snarled as they all walked in the changing room.

 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, Lexa, how good of a fuck is she? Whenever you call a meeting, she always ends up leaving your hotel bedroom,” Anya intagates, seeing Clarke in the corner of your eye.

 

“Yeah then she acts she’s a part of us until you give her the boot. Why do you keep going back?” Gaia laughs again.

 

“Hold up, hold up, who are we talking about?” O asks.

 

“Costia Green or Queen Costia of way old France. She’s like 30,000 years old.”

 

“She’s not,” Lexa bites at them, getting changed.

 

“Yeah Lex’s right. She’s 50,000.” Anya and Gaia laugh again.

 

“F-for you to know,” Gaia starts, coughing on her laughter. “Costia is a vampire that Lexa fell in love with at an early age. Costia loved her too but our turner Indra didn’t let them be together. That was a good choice because Costia ended up breaking poor Lexa’s baby heart. She was closed off to love and affection for 50 years until Costia resurfaced once Indra died. They’ve been sleeping together after every coven meeting since, Lex can’t let her go.”

 

“Gaia I will kill you!” The elemental rushes at the younger vamp but Anya grabs her.

 

“Hey Lex, we’re just joking even more because Clarke’s here. Look at you getting embarrassed.”

 

“I don’t get embarrassed so shut the fuck up.” Lexa turns to Clarke. “Costia and I do have a past but I’ll end every with her.”

 

“Aww, the Commander has found love and she’s let go of the vixen. Our baby is growing up.”

 

“Gaia, you are the baby ok? Anya, shut it before I rip your ear off. Do you not remember the pact we made when we were red-eyed?” The two girls get serious and nod. “Exactly. So remember it before I tell your little secret.”

 

“Ooo oo what secret, I want to know,” Raven said excitedly. Anya’s skin turned paler.

 

“When we were young, Anya and Gaia ran off into the woods. I didn’t know why so I followed them, turns out these two were fucking,” Lexa says with a fake smile. “For at least 10 y-”

 

“Lexa don’t fucking do it!” Gaia had her hand over the drummer’s mouth.

 

“Too late G. They already know,” Anya slumps.

 

“You two slept together? I thought you were sisters!” Octavia exclaims.

 

“We’re not even related by a little bit. We just have the same turning venom in our veins. We could be together if we wanted so it was fine.”

 

“I just can’t believe she’d do us dirty like that, I feel betrayed Lexa,” Gaia stated.

 

“We all have secrets about what we did in the past. Let’s keep them that way.” The girls nodded and finished dressing. Lexa looked over at Clarke and saw her staring at the ground. Since she was ready, she grabbed the human’s hand and took her into the hall.

 

“Clarke, I-”

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself. We’ve all done things in the past that we’re not proud of but why did you say to me that you’ve never loved anyone before?”

 

“Because what I had with Costia wasn’t love. She seduced me, she always has. I just never told them because they would kill her.”

 

“What really? She seduced you?”

 

“Only because she knows that I have a thing for older women. Only the first time though, every other time, I asked her but why do you think I was going to be executed? I slept with the rival king’s wife and his mother…...and his aunt and maybe his daughter.”

 

“What?” Clarke laughs. “How did you not get caught the first time?”

 

“I was disguised as a knight. Pretty easily actually, I never had to take my helmet off.”

 

“How’d you get caught?”

 

“The king wanted to honor me for taking good care of the women in his family. I was a personal guard.” Clarke snorts but then they both burst out laughing loudly. The blonde leans against a wall and Lexa lays her head next to her. The drummer looks over and her frozen soul light a match when she sees Clarke’s smile. On an act of impulse, she kisses her, backing her up against the wall even more. Clarke panics at first but when Lexa pulls away, she grabs her hair, pulling her back into another kiss. The human feels sparks on her tongue and she moans into Lexa’s mouth, trying to pull her closer. The vampire’s body almost feels warm against her body as she presses up against her. Lexa’s hand gently goes to her side, slipping under her shirt and hisses as the skin feels hotter than anything she’s ever touched before. The blonde is on her tippy toes, trying to feel Lexa as close as possible. Clarke, never wanting to stop but knowing she has to because her breath is being stolen away from her lungs faster than ever before.

 

“Lex,” She pants and they rest on each other’s foreheads. Lexa went to speak but a flash went off beside them.

 

“The drummer’s got a girlfriend!”

 

*** * ***

 

Lexa started a repeated beat and Anya joined it, Gaia raising lowly. The beat dropped and Lexa went hard, hitting the drums with all her might. The guitarist started to sing.

 

_How did it feel_

_When it came alive and took you?_

_Out of the black_

_It broke your skin and shook through_

_Every part of me_

_Every part of you_

 

_You made a fool out of me and took the skin_

_Off my back running_

_So don’t breath when I talk cause you_

_Haven’t been spoken to_

_I got a gun for a mouth and a bullet with your name on it_

_But a trigger for a heart beating blood from_

_An empty pocket_

 

Anya stopped singing and Lexa took over

 

_I never knew why_

_And you didn’t care when_

_It closed every door_

_And washed away no sin_

_And I promise you_

_That those vows we made_

_Fucked it up for free_

_Yeah!_

 

They all sung to chrous and Raven rocked along. Out of the Black was the first song she ever listened to and it’s been her favorite ever since

 

_You made a fool out of me and took the skin_

_Off my back running_

_So don’t breath when I talk cause you_

_Haven’t been spoken to_

_I got a gun for a mouth and a bullet with your name on it_

_But a trigger for a heart beating blood from_

_An empty pocket_

 

The music stopped and Lexa played the beat from the beginning. The lights flashed every time she hit her tom and snare, Anya and Gaia playing along. Anya got to her mic and started to sing loudly.

 

_You made a fool out of me and took the skin_

_Off my back running_

_So don’t breath when I talk cause you_

_Haven’t been spoken to_

_I got a gun for a mouth and a bullet with your name on it_

_But a trigger for a heart beating blood from_

_An empty pocket_

 

_And it tortures slow_

_Never lets you go_

_Deals a crooked hand_

 

Instead of ending the song, they just stopped and looked around at each other. Anya met eye contact with Lexa as she started to play the chorus rip again. Lexa played the starting kick again, Anya and Gaia coming to her pedestal and going off the energy she was sending off. The brunette stood, banging on the drums with passion. Her long brown mane stuck to her forehead and threatened to come out her loose ponytail as she lost control, letting the music flow throughout her. Anya and Gaia ripped on their guitars, cheering at the drummer, egging her on. The crowd chanted her name loudly and she drummed. She played the beat over and over again, banging her head with each beat against the plastic. Anya and Gaia wanned out and she calmed down briefly. The bussist went into a solo and Lexa banged against the tom each time her guitar cut off and on again. The song ended but the screams didn’t as Anya went to her mic again.

 

“Thank you so much Phoenix! We have one more song for you and your Commander Lexa!” The crowd cheered as the eldest said her name. “Is going to sing it for you.”

 

Gaia and Anya walked backstage, getting their acoustic guitars and Lexa sat on a stool in front of the mic.

 

“Hey girls,” Lexa husked through the mic, rerolling up her sleeves. The audience freaked, screaming at the top of their lungs high pitched. Lexa chuckled gravily. “How are you doing out there?” They yelled again.

 

Someone screamed, “I LOVE YOU LEXA!”

 

“I love you guys too. Now earlier today, there was a picture going around and I’m here to say that it’s true.” The crowd loudly awed. “Yeah yeah I’m sorry. I have a girlfriend, I’ve been with her for a while just kept it on the low.” Anya and Gaia walked back out. “I’m going to sing a song for her now. Clarke, could you come out here?”

 

Clarke looked at Raven and O panicked and they pushed her onto the stage. Cheers went towards her and the light shined in her face. Lexa got up, walking to her and taking her hand. She sat in the stool and Anya began playing.

 

_I like my girls just like I like my honey, sweet_

_A little selfish_

_I like my women like I like my money, green_

_A little jealous_

_'Cause I'm a beautiful wreck_

_A colorful mess, but I'm funny_

_Oh, I'm a heartbreak vet_

_With a stone-cold neck, yeah, I'm charming_

 

Gaia joined in with her bass. Lexa took Clarke’s hand, holding it tightly.

 

_All the pretty girls in the world_

_But I'm in this space with you_

_Colored out the line_

_I came to find, my fire was fate with you_

_Heartache would stay with you_

_Fly great escapes with you_

 

Lexa stopped singing and Gaia took over, grabbing Octavia and bringing her onstage. Anya got Raven and sat the girls on the remaining stools.

 

_I countdown to the clock, saw you awake_

_Don't walk away, or would you wait for me?_

_I go out to the bar, fuck hanging with the stars_

_Don't even have a car, but you would wait for me_

 

The sisters all started to sing.

 

_All, all, all, all the pretty girls in the world_

_But I'm in this space with you_

_Colored out the line, I came to find, my fire was fate with you_

_My heartache would stay with you, escape with you_

 

_I like my girls just like I like my honey, sweet_

_A little selfish, huh_

_I like my women like I like my money, green_

_A little jealous_

_Oh, I'm a beautiful wreck_

_A colorful mess, but I'm funny_

_Oh, I'm a heartbreak vet_

_With a stone-cold neck, I'm so charming, oh, oh_

 

Lexa turned to the crowd for the last lyric. Anya and Gaia vocalized.

 

_Is it love all we need? Is it love?_

_To be the same prophecy? Is it love?_

_Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti, is it love?_

 

The song stopped and the crowd roared loudly, cheering at the band. They waved as they left and the lights went out on the stage. The band and girls walked back to the changing room and closed the doors behind them.

 

“What was that?” Raven yelled at them. “Singing for us like that?”

 

“One, a show of our love for you,” Gaia says and grabs some raw steak their mini fridge.

 

“Two, because Lexa had already put Clarke out there,” Anya continued.

 

“And three, for Nia to see the fucking message. She threatened you three, I wanted to show her that you were ours and that she couldn’t get you,” Lexa finished.

 

“Now our faces are going to be out there in the public. What if Nia tries to find our families?” Clarke pointed out.

 

“She won’t. Nia has no idea how to use technology, nor does her coven. Plus I’ve already given you three fake last and middle names plus other crap. They won’t find your families. I’ve made sure of it,” Lexa said, reassuring them. “Clarke, your name is Clarke Mara Yanity. Raven, you shall be known as Raven Brandy Hurston and Octavia you are Octavia Jordan Prince. A few days ago after Nia resurface, I got you id cards, drivers licenses and credit cards. Here you go.”

 

Lexa handed them three wallets and they opened them. They were full of fake receipts and credit cards, pictures of fake families and a few hundred dollars in cash.

 

“You’re free women,” Anya says, laying back on her chair.

 

“Brandy Hurston!?”

 

*** * ***

They packed into the tour bus an hour later, driving to an Outback a few miles down.

 

“Girls listen. Stay with us at all times, do not leave our sides.” Lexa instructed. “If you do stray, we might not ever see you again. Yes, my coven is good but they still kill humans. Raven, if Anya calls you please just listen. Gaia, watch Octavia and Clarke since I am the leader, I will need to obey by every word I say. I know that you are smart so if you have an idea, whisper it into my ear. You’ll also have to sit on our laps, it’s a sign of respect. Do you got it?”

 

“Yeah yeah, we got it.”

 

“Bring your daggers just in case,” Anya said and they left the tour bus. They walked into the restaurant, seeing it empty out expect for a gathering of voices down the hall. Lexa took Clarke’s hand as they walked into the room.

 

“Well if it isn’t our wonderful Heda and her pack. How are you doing Lexa?” A person said, greeting her. She shook his hand and sat at the table, pulling Clarke onto her lap. Anya and Gaia did the same. “Who do we have here? Friends or food?”

 

“Matches Titus. Put your sleazy hand on her and I will bite it off.” He nodded and sat down. “I have called you here because of something very important and rather annoying. Nia was in Arizona yesterday.” The coven gasped. “She threaten me, my match and my pack. We chased her back to the Alaskan border but I am sure she’ll be back.”

 

“What does this have to do with us? It’s you that she wants!” A man called out.

 

“Quint, do I have to explain to you for the 400th time? If I am killed, she will take over this coven, not you and your family and yes I know what you planned. I’ve known for a while. Nia will slaughter the humans, you will have nothing to eat. She’ll kill your family, your children, your matches, she has no remorse. So do not question my leadership again or I will throw you right to her. Understood?”

 

Quint glared at her but she made eye contact with him and he cried out, clutching his chest.

 

“Yes Heda, I u-understand.” Her gaze lifted and he caught his breath.

 

“What is your plan Heda?” A woman asks from down the table. She’s tall, long black hair and tan skin. One of her eyes are blue, the other green. Freckles dotted her face and she wore makeup to create the liviness in her skin.

 

“I’ll be sending a party, Costia, near her land. She’ll be threaten and to prove her ego, come to fight. She only has 10 men with her so we’ll be easy to wipe them out. The rest of us will stay in a safe spot protecting those who are close to us. Knowing her, we will probably lose some of us.” Protests broke out. “Yes I know! She’s a crazy bitch,” The objections turn to light laughter. “But we can handle her. It’s time to stop her terror and for now, I will only take volunteers for this mission. I will be leading it.”

 

“I’ll stand with you Heda,” Costia called out standing. She smirked suggestively at her and Clarke glared at her.

 

“I too Heda,” Another person said and by the end, 8 were standing with us.

 

“Good. We will charge onto her in 6 days. Be ready.” The meeting ended and the vampires left. The band and the girls headed back to the bus but Lexa was stopped.

 

“Lexa Woods, you look more attractive each time I see you.” She leaned in to kiss her but Lexa turned her head away. Costia scoffed. “Whose taken your heart away from me?”

 

“You never had it, you only have my body Costia. And my match has taken my heart, I can no longer lay with you.”

 

“Why are you being so formal? You still always try to impress me. How about we cut this act of denial and I take you to my hotel room across the street? I’ll do the thing you love so much,” The woman suggests, running her nail down Lexa’s adam apple to her cleave. Lexa’s breath hitched and her eyes turned black with lust but she resisted.

 

“No Costia, I’m not sleeping with you anymore. Forget it.” Costia sighed and leaned on the drummer’s chest, moving Clarke out of the way.

 

“You don’t need that human. Yes you can keep her but we both know that you long for me. I know what you like and you are in love with my body. Come on Lex, let’s just go for real this time, just you and me.” She started into Lexa’s eyes and the older girl’s eyes turned the color of the woman.

 

“You and me,” Lexa repeated flatly.

 

“Yes, my little drummer girl. All for-” She’s caught off by a punch to her face. Clarke. The human shakes her fist but is surprised that’s it not broken. “How did you?”

 

“Clarke, are you ok?” Lexa says, breaking from her trance. “Did she hurt you?”

 

“No, more like I hurt her which is weird. I thought I’d break my hand.”

 

“Can we quit the lovey dovey shit? Lexa, you’ll come crawling back but you can stay with your ghoul for now. Have fun.”

 

*** * ***

 

The tour bus drove smoothly down the freeway, heading towards Denver, Colorado. Anya was sleep, cuddling Raven close as they snuggled into each other. Octavia was going over some of her online lessons and Gaia was watching her talk to herself with a dazed look in her eye. Clarke was also doing her work but was osscationaly talking to Lexa. The vampire seemed distant and full of regret. The blonde tried to ignore it but not hearing the pitter patter on her drumsticks on the rubber pad made her feel anxious.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asks, looking up. Lexa met her eyes.

 

“N-nothing, why do you think something’s wrong?” Lexa says, flexing her fingers.

 

“You’ve been avoiding eye contact and talking with me ever since the concert. Is this about the kiss?” She asked, jumping straight to the point.

 

“Do you want it to be about the kiss? I just didn’t know if it was a heat of the moment thing or you just went with it because I did it. I didn’t want to bring it up incase you regretted it,” Lexa said, sighing.

 

“Why would I regret it? Do you? Was I a bad kisser?” Clarke joked. Lexa chuckled.

 

“No, actually, better than anyone I’ve kissed and I’ve kissed a lot of people in my years. There was something about it that made me forget who I was and what my life was. All I could think was you.” Clarke smiled.

 

“Well I’m good. I want to be better than your milf vampire.” Lexa laughs, falling back onto the pillows.

 

“Costia is not a milf. She might be a manipulating bitch but not a milf. She doesn’t even have a pack of her own. She refused to start one.”

 

“So she’s been alone for 50,000 years?” Clarke gaped.

 

“No, she’s only 46,783 and not alone. I did run away with her for 10 years after Indra died though. Just a decade of fucking and drinking blood. Let me tell you it was boring but I went back to Anya and Gaia and a few years after, we started our band.”

 

“And I’m very glad you did. I wouldn’t have met you otherwise. And tell me, what did she mean when she called me a ghoul?”

 

“Ghouls are beings that can kill or harm vampires with their bare hands. They have blood and the lifespans as humans but they’re born with a certain power to resist vampires and their powers. Not that I used any of mine on you but if I were, you’d be able to resist without any effort. For all you could know, vampires could have been trying to get at you for years but you always resisted them. I don’t know much about ghouls, you might need to research on them.”

 

“Let’s do that another time, I’m tired.” Lexa nodded and Clarke packed up her stuff. The vampires rushed it over to the desk and quickly laid back in bed before Clarke got her head down. “Can we talk about what Costia did to you?”

 

“What do you mean, throughout the years or-”

 

“Tonight. When her nail touched your neck and moved down. Your eyes turned black before I could blink.”

 

“Oh that, well when I died, I just hanged. My neck is now my sensitive spot, that’s just how it is. She figured that out and touching me there turns me on like immediately. It’s sort of embarrassing, she liked to choke me during sex because she knew how much I liked it.”

 

“So you’re a bottom?” Clarke chuckled.

 

“No, not normally. Only when it’s her, she’s just always done that. Whenever I’m doing someone else, they aren’t allowed to touch my neck, it’s a no spot.”

 

“So if I do this,” Clarke’s hand went around Lexa’s neck. She felt the drummer stiffen under her palm and her breath hitch. “Whoa.” Lexa looked at her with black eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Her voice was scratchy and rough. “That’s what it does.”

 

“You’re not going to stop me?” Lexa shook her head no. “While, you’re really submissive if someone does it.”

 

“I have no control over it.” Her adam’s apple wobbled as she talked. “It just happens and I always like it. This is how Costia got me if I resisted everything else.”

 

“I’m glad I stopped her before she did something. She probably would have fucked you right there.” Lexa moaned at the blonde’s words. Her legs shuffled.

 

“Clarke stop,” She whined. “We’re not alone.”

 

“And, if you’re quiet and a good girl, they’ll never know.” Lexa whined.

 

“I can’t. I tend to be loud.” Clarke rubbed her thumb on the muscle of her throat. Lexa bit her bottom lip.

 

“So if I just left you here, what would you do?”

 

“I’d fall asleep very unsatisfied.” Clarke’s free hand slid down to Lexa’s short, under the waistband. She gasps as her fingertips met hot wetness.

 

“This really does it for you huh?”

 

“Don’t kink shame me. You obviously have a BDSM kink so you can shut it.” Clarke flex her fingers around her neck and Lexa’s claws dug into the sheets.

 

“Maybe I do, I’m not sure I haven’t explored it. I’ve gotten off to porn of it though.” Lexa just clenched her eyes shut. “You know, you come off as so dominant but you’re just a damaged little girl huh?” Lexa whimpered. “Answer me.”

 

“Yes ma’am I am.”

 

“Ma’am? I’m not Costia, you don’t call me ma’am,” Clarke husked into ehr ear.

 

“Then what?”

 

“You call me Wanheda."


	6. Denver, CO

Anya hummed the lyrics to her song over and over to get the note right. She plucked the string on her guitar, humming certain notes with the tune. They were still on the road, arriving in Denver in a hour. This concert wasn’t as big as any of their others since they don’t have a huge fanbase there but people from out of state were coming. Raven was beside her, tapping away at her laptop, doing an assignment. Even if the vampire was caught up with the times, the science still confused her. She was still used to swords and trebuchets. Doesn’t mean she didn’t like learning about it and the human was the perfect person to teach her. 

 

“What are you doing girl?” Anya asks, sitting down her guitar. She moves over to Raven. 

 

“Writing an essay about the dynamics of physical systems and electrical circuits. I already know this shit, I learned it when I was a sophomore in high school but I still have to do this.” 

 

“You seem to be a genius Raven.” Anya lays on the bed, putting her arms behind her head. Raven looked up from her laptop, looking her up and down before looking back at the screen. 

 

“Nah, I’m not there yet. I will be, have 100% belief in that.” Anya chuckles. 

 

“I do. You are a woman of keeping her promises.” 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’ve never made a promise to you before.” She shuts her laptop and puts it up along with her books. 

 

“Maybe not but you seem like a trustworthy person. I trust you.” Raven lays next to her. She stares into the vampire’s hazel eyes.

 

“I don’t know if I trust you. I mean, you’re cool and all and you go against all sorts of science and I love that but vampires weird me out.” 

 

“Why? Have I done something wrong?” Anya places her hand on Raven’s. 

 

“No, not really but the drinking blood thing and eternal damnation scares me some. My head can’t handle it.” 

 

“What’s something that I can do to regain your trust?” Raven looks back, thinking. 

 

“Uh, get closer to me.” Anya moves closer and their foreheads are almost touching. “Put your mouth where you like to feed and open.” The guitarist obeys and opens her mouth. Raven thinks she can see her fangs shaking. “Bite me but don’t sink your fangs in.” The blonde pulls down Raven’s shirt some and places her mouth there. Cold breath hits against her skin and goosebumps break out. “I’m going to time you for 5 minutes. If you don’t bite or try to taste me for 5 minutes, you have my trust. And I’m doing this because I know that you haven’t drunk yet.” 

 

Anya takes a deep breath and Raven starts a timer on her phone. It starts to count down and Anya is ok at first, closing her eyes, imaging she’s somewhere else. Until Raven starts to sweat. The small droplets hit her overly sensitive fangs and she wants to growl and dig her teeth into the soft, tan skin. She clenches the sheets in her hands, trying to keep herself from transforming. She looks up at the human and grunts. 

 

“3 minutes left,” Raven says and she doesn’t sound any better herself. She’s clenching her legs together and Anya smells the faint whiff of arousal coming from her. Anya moves her hands to Raven’s hips, pulling their bodies closer. The engineer moans, holding her hand over her mouth. She knows that the others aren’t anywhere near them but she’s still afraid of being caught. 

“A minute and 30 seconds.” Anya’s grip gets harder, squeezing her ass. Raven grinds against her leg, starting to pant. Anya growls, holding herself back at much as she can. “30 seconds. You can do it.” 30 seconds goes to 20, then ten and Raven starts a countdown, “10, 9, 8, 7.” Anya pants against her chest, her fangs slightly breaking the skin but no blood meets her tongue. "3, 2, 1. You can drink now.”

Anya plunges her fangs into the human’s skin, her blood meeting against her tongue. Raven cried out through a closed fist, biting on it to keep quiet. The guitarist pushed her leg up between Raven’s and the girl moaned, leaning on her shoulders. The Latina unconsciously grinded against her leg. She clunched Anya’s hair as the vampire finished up drinking and licked the wound before pulling back

 

“Are you ok?” She asks in a deep voice, looking sedated. Raven leaned against her chest and grunted as Anya moved her thigh again. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She lied and Anya squeezed her hands, making Raven moan some more. 

 

“Did that get you going?” The band member asked, kissing the human’s neck. 

 

“Anya, s-shut up.” The engineer stabilized herself on the girl’s shoulder, realizing that she was straddling her.  She went to move but Anya held her in place. “Are you really going to keep me here?” 

 

“Do you really want to move?” Anya asks, sliding her fingers under the waistband of the college student. She immediately felt heat and chuckled, “I’ll stop if you ask me to and you really have to mean it.” Her fingers grazed against Raven’s clit through her underwear and she almost screamed out. 

 

“Anya fuck,” She whisper yelled, checking outside of the curtain, seeing if the others were around. Clarke and Lexa were in the driver’s spot and Gaia and Octavia were playing video games with headphones on. She ducked back in, “If we’re going to do something, you need to do it quick.” Anya flipped Raven onto her back, meeting her lips roughly. She pulled the girl’s pants off, moving her hand under her panties and circling her finger around her clit. Raven moaned, arching her back. The guitarist put her free hand over the human’s mouth, muting against sound she made. She gathered up enough slick to push one finger in, making Raven thrust against her hand.

The vampire looked up at her, kissing her again as she put another finger inside of the girl. Raven moaned into her mouth as Anya began to pump her fingers fast, rubbing against her spot each time. Tears welled in her eyes as she felt her orgasm rushing up on her quickly. Her clit throbbed uncomfortably and Anya rubbed her thumb against it. Raven screamed, arching her back so far up the bed that it looked like she was floating. Anya coaxed her prgasm out with her fingers, making the come hither movement with them as fast as she could. Raven tipped over the edge again, cumming harder than she did before. Anya kissed down her body, sucking on the hard tips of her chest as Raven came down from her high. She gently removed her finger, sucking on them as she sat up as much as she could. 

 

“Fuck,” The student sighed, panting as she caught her breath. 

 

“That is the second best thing that I’ve tasted from you,” Anya growled, laying on her body. 

 

“Wha….what?” Raven asked, already knowing the answer. 

 

“Your cum.” Anya grinned with a fang sticking out playfully. Raven pushed the palms of her hands against her face and Anya laughed. “You are wonderful in every aspect Raven.” 

 

“Oh shut up….you just like….fucking me,” She breathed out. Anya smiled. 

 

“Maybe so. But it’s just an add-on to how wonderful you are.” Anya drew circles on her stomach. “I am lucky to have you and I hope not to mess it up.” 

 

“I can’t see how you could, you haven’t done anything wrong so far.” Anya looks up at her. 

 

“Well I’m glad. I think that I’d stab myself with the dagger if I lost you.” Her voice tone with severe seriousness.

 

“Hey, I know you guys are really really extreme but please don’t do that. I doubt that you’ll lose me anyway. I’ve kind of grown attached to you.” 

 

“I am glad. I wouldn’t let you get away from me.” Anya playfully nipped on Raven’s stomach and the human laughed before yawning. 

 

“Shall we nap?” 

 

“We shall my lady,” Raven teased at vampire’s true accent and Anya flipped her off. She pulled the girl’s pants up and fell asleep shortly after Raven did. 

 

“So are we going to tell them at we heard them fucking?” Clarke giggled and Lexa burst out laughing. 

 

*** * ***

 

It was another meet and greet. Lexa and Anya were getting ready while Gaia was messing around, throwing a ball up in the air and making it float for 2 seconds before falling back in her hands. 

 

“Gaia don’t overwork yourself. You know what that takes out of you.” Lexa said, finishing her makeup. 

 

“Yeah yeah. Just how I can’t use my mind powers either. I get it,” She groaned. “I still don’t know why you guys baby me, I’m not a child. 

 

“Yes you are, you aren’t even 500 yet. Until you reach that age, you are a child.” Anya told her, tuning her guitar. 

 

“Whatever. I am not a baby and I can handle things on my own. I can defend myself.” She glared at her older sisters are they sighed at her. Suddenly, a very very familiar chill went up behind her ear and an eerie but noticeable voice groaned, “ _ Gaiaaa, why did you run away? _ ” The youngest vampire shot the ball through the window and a car alarm went off outside. Clarke, Raven and O jumped up from the couch and Anya went to her sister’s side. 

 

“What is it? Gaia are you ok?” The bassit looked outside and fear permeated through her pores. A thin, pale smile grinned at her and pale white eyes winked and disappeared as quickly as they were there. 

 

“SHE’S HERE! SHE’S, SHE’S FUCKING HERE!” She yelled, trying to run as far away from the window as possible. Before she made it out of the door, Lexa grabbed her. The vampire’s eyes turned red as she tried to shake away every thought of her tormenter. 

 

“Gaia, Gaia baby who's here?” Anya asked, finally getting a hold of her face, making her stare her in the eye. 

 

“Ontari! Ontari!” She repeated, tears flowing heavily down her cheeks. She shook hard in Lexa’s arms, trying to run away. 

 

“No, no Gaia, she’s not. She’s not here.” Anya said, trying to calm her down. 

 

“I saw her. I fucking saw her and her voice was in my ears and I saw her eyes, I fucking saw her eyes.” The girl whined, trying to run again. Lexa’s grip was like steel around her, not letting her move. 

 

“You saw her? Where was she, where did she go?” The ability to form words left the youngest and she pointed outside the window. Anya walked over, climbing out and sniffing. 

 

“Lex? Gaia was right, that motherfucker was here!” Anya felt herself getting angier. “You’re going to have to cancel the concert, just make up an excuse.” Anya flung her jacket through the window. 

 

“Ahn, where are you going?” Raven called out. 

 

“To fucking kill that bitch.” She growled and took off running. A boom sounded as she disappeared and Gaia sunk to the ground. Clutching Lexa’s t-shirt. 

 

“ _ Fyrirgef mik, Fyrirgef mik, _ ” Gaia repeated, holding onto Lexa for her life. “ _ Fyrirgef mik, Fyrirgef mik _ .” 

 

“What is she saying?” Raven asked, hearing the girl whisper something in a different language. 

 

“Old Norse for I’m sorry. Something that Ontari-” Gaia whimpered loudly. “That  _ she _ made her say when she did something wrong.

 

“I’ll kill her myself,” Octavia grunted angrily. “That fucking bitch.” 

 

“Clarke, I need to you do something for me,” Lexa asksed. 

 

“Yeah sure. What?” 

 

“I need you to make an excuse for us. Say something like our grandfather died or something like that. Or or that Gaia and Anya are really really sick. Can you do that?” The vampire looked up at her with pleading green eyes. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I can do that. Raven, can you get everyone to come to the audience area and Octavia, can you go to the meet and greet area and tell them that we’re canceling it?” They nod. “Good, we’ll be back.” Clarke and Raven left the room and O squatted next to the shaking girl. She kissed her on the forehead. 

 

“You’ll be ok Gaia.” She whispered and left. Lexa picked up her sister and placed her on the couch. 

 

“Hey G, I won’t let her get in here, I won’t let her touch you ok? She won’t get near you, ok?” Lexa held her sister tightly, calming her shakes. Soon, Lexa heard Clarke’s voice. 

 

“Excuse me, excuse me. Unfortunately, Bloodthirsty can’t perform today.” Loud boos and groans sounded out. “Gaia and Anya got into a car accident. They are ok except for injured. Anya has a broken arm and Gaia a broken leg. They can’t perform, doctors orders. So the tour will be delayed until they are cleared. If you can’t make it another time, you’ll get a full refund for you ticker, have a goodnight.” Boos and groans got louder as she heard her match’s footsteps exit the stage. 

 

“You’re ok Gaia, you’re ok.” Lexa said, kissing her forehead and rocking her gently. After a while, the girls entered the room again. “Did it go ok?” 

 

“Ok as it could have been. I told them that you’ll be away for few day or a week. That should give you enough time to deal with them for now.” 

 

“Yeah, that should be ok.” Suddenly, the two sisters went still and turned paler. A shrill, almost non audible sound echoed through their heads.

 

“What, what is it?” Clarke panicked. 

 

“Anya. They got Anya. She sent out a distress call and she almost near does that unless she’s outnumbered. It was a fucking ambush, they know how much Anya loves us.” Lexa got of the couch, letting go of Gaia. “Octavia, take my place with her. One of you give me your daggers.” Clarke hands her hers. Lexa hisses as it burns against her hand and she wraps it in a cloth. “Oh, they’re dead.” Lexa jumps through the window, taking off in the direction of Anya. She rushed through the streets, dodging cars and random people walking. She heard Anya’s call again and ran faster, this time it being more urgent. She reached a sign reading Englewood Reservoir and she heard Anya’s call again. She unsheathed the blade, running towards her. Soon, laughter was heard along with someone talking.  

 

“You are so retarded to come running after me,” Ontari said, kicking Anya. Others around them laughed and copied, her blood spilling on the ground. “I mean, didn’t you think that I’d have people with me? You’re lucky Roan isn’t here, he’d love this.” 

 

“I will rip the head from her body Ontari, stay away from Gaia!” She yelled and in result was punched. 

 

“You still in love with your so called sister? You three aren’t even related, maybe that’s why you stole Gaia away from me. You’re still caught up on her.” They all laugh. Gaia leans down, grabbing the blonde hair. “She’s mine missy and I will kill anyone who tells me different. Including the human that she seems to love. Gaia belongs to no one but me!” She punches Anya hard, making her head slam on the ground. She starts to kick her in the face over and over and Lexa’s had enough. 

 

“Ontari!” She yells, coming in the open. “You have to ambush her because you can’t handle her on your own? That’s very weak of you.” Ontari and the others turn to see Lexa, staring at the blade in her hands. 

 

“Where’d you get that from? There’s no way you killed a group of hunters.” 

 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. But you’ll never know will you? Let my sister go and I won’t stick this right through your head.” 

 

“You wouldn’t dare. Nia would be on you so quickly.” 

 

“No, no, I think she’d be disappointed because a group of 5 can’t kill a group of 2. Maybe Azgeda really is that weak.” Ontari growled, having enough. She nodded her head and the four around her rushed at Lexa. The vampire quickly transformed to her true form, flying towards them. The dagger in her hand slashed through them, leaving a shine of light as it stabbed through bodies. 4 puffs of dust hit the ground behind her and she rushed towards Ontari. She slashed the girl’s eye, making her cry out. Ontari glared at her through one eye and ran off quickly. Lexa wanted to finish her off but she grabbed her sisters and rushed back to the tour bus. They got back in a minute, helping her into the bus. Clarke screamed as they entered but calmed down. 

 

“Hey, I need something from my bag,” Lexa called out, looking at her sister. Anya’s face was cut, shards from inside her sticking out. Her arm was bent backward, showing her crystal insides, it hanging on by her elbow but just barely. Her stomach caved in where they kicked her, making a hole with shards jutting out. 

 

“There’s crystal on the inside of you?!” Clarke yelled, handing Lexa her bag. She pulled out a vial of something green and put two droplets on Anya’s tongue. The guitarist started to glow green and Lexa bent her arm back in place as her shards meet each other, healing and repairing one another. Soon, her body was put back together but she was still paler than they’ve ever seen her. 

 

“Blood. Raven, she needs some blood!” Lexa was panicking slightly but the engineer came over, nicking herself on Anya’s fangs. Blood dripped onto her tongue and her eyes opened, clamping onto Raven’s arm. She looked up at the human with black eyes as she drunk. Soon, she was finished, letting go and panting heavily. Lexa sighed, catching her breath. “She’ll be alright.” 

 

“Damn right I will. Did you get her?” Anya asks, cracking her neck back into place. 

 

“I nicked her eye. I didn’t get to kill her but I’m sure Nia will get the message.” 

 

“Good and if I ever, ever see her again, I am for sure taking her head of and sticking it in the flaming pits of hell.” Anya yawned, looking towards her bed. “Is Gaia ok?” 

 

“Y-yeah. I-I’m ok.” The girl said. “Or I will be. I just need to get some sleep.” 

 

“Don’t we all,” Lexa said. “Tomorrow, I don’t want either of you doing something that will stress you out, especially you Anya. Raven, can you keep her contained?” 

 

“Yeah. I got her.” 

 

“Good, I’ll drive us to a hotel for a few days, keep on the low. Nothing stressful understood?” 

 

“Yes Heda.”


	7. Laying Low and Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, this week's been weird

“I am fine Raven I promise. I’ll just need to stay in bed for a day,” Anya say, watching the girl pace around their hotel room. Earlier in the day, Lexa drove them so a hotel outside of town, getting the three biggest rooms. 

 

“I know but you’re still weak. I’m not used to you weak.” The Latina sits down on the bed next to her and Anya moves behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

 

“I am not weak. I am healing and right now I have the strength of one of your strongest men. I will be fine soon.” 

 

“Should I give you some more blood?” 

 

“No, you should be eating and doing your science work. I’m not going to die.” 

 

“But you almost did. You almost died and and it was the scariest thing I’ve ever seen. I thought you were stronger than her.” 

 

“I am but she ambushed me. 5 against one and I am a brute force fighter, not a strategizer. That is more Lexa’s book.” 

 

“So you’re the brawn of the group?” Raven says, straddling the vampire. 

 

“Correct. Sometimes it’s good when you’re smart.” 

 

“Lexa is the brains?” 

 

“No, Gaia. Lexa’s the leader. Ruler if you want.”

 

“Why aren’t you? You’re the oldest.” 

 

“Oldest doesn’t matter. Leaders are the vampires with black blood. Instead of just everything freezing over, their blood turns black along with their crystals. You saw mine yesterday, they were white but Lexa’s is pitch black.  Sometimes when cut, she even bleeds.” 

 

“That’s freaky.” 

 

“Maybe so but it’s our logic even if it doesn’t make sense. It didn’t to me either but I’ve gotten used to it.” Raven looked at her, contemplating. “What’s going on in your head, little bird?”

 

Raven blushed at the nickname. “I want to figure out how you work. You’re vampires, yeah. Drinking blood, sunlight suck, garlic sucks and stakes but you’re different from what us humans think we know.” 

 

“Sunlight doesn’t affect us as much as it did before. We used to burn into ash but now, we’ve adapted to it like an animal does. If we stand in it too long, it causes a sizzle so when we’re at concerts,”

 

“They’re usually at night or you have a tarp over the stage and crowd. Wow, that makes sense. What else?” 

 

“The staking. Staking has never worked on us, Buffy lied to you.” Raven put a fake hand of offense on her chest. Anya chuckled. “Garlic can kill us, especially combined with water. When we need water, to wash or whatever, we blend it with herbs and oils to dumb it down a little. Garlic is a no no for us in any shape or form and a lot of hunters like to use garlic powder to stun us if we come across them.” 

 

“Hm, that’s weird, why does garlic set you off?” 

 

“I have no idea but when I was young and freshly turned, I tried to eat it and almost burned my hands and tongue off. Maybe it has something to do with life and with us being dead, it’s...I really don’t know so I won’t try to explain it. Did I satisfy your thirst for knowledge?”  

 

“Perhaps. What about sex?” 

 

“Sex?” Raven nodded. “Well, we can have sex whenever we feel like. All of our sex parts still work but we have added on unlimited stamina so we can last far longer than any of the people of your species.” 

 

“Ooo species, that’s sciencey.” Anya laughed. 

 

“That is more your boat little bird, and shouldn’t you be doing that right now? You do still have class don’t you?” 

 

“SHIT!”   
  


*** * ***

 

“I am ok Octavia, don’t worry,” The bassist says to the girl. The tv played in the background but Gaia could sense the uneasiness coming of the human. 

 

“I know but I……...I just want to take care of you. I hate seeing you like that.” Gaia sighs. 

 

“I know, I didn’t mean to scare you. There is just a lot of trauma in my life for many reasons. You are still young, I don’t want to put my weight on you.” 

 

“Gaia, I’m your match. You told me yourself, matches are there for their vampires. I’m here for you, you don’t have to keep anything hidden from me. So just tell me so I can know. So I can know how to help you.” 

 

The girl looked at her with tears in her eyes. “Fine, if you wish. But this isn’t a story for the weak so be ready.” 

 

“Born ready.” 

 

“Whatever. Before I was turned, I was a child when I was brought over to america. This was in the 1600s and do you remember what was going on in this country then?” Octavia turned pale. “Yes, slavery. I was bought and sold when I was 7. Left my mother and my family. I had a younger brother but there’s no telling what happened to him. Years later, it was my 19 birthday. My new family had made a cake for me with whatever our master had let us have. It was small but big enough for us to share. But, one of the overseers found us celebrating before our work was done and took us to what we called the big house. The master waited for us as we were thrown to the ground, he lectured us and as he did.” Gaia lifted her shirt, showing Octavia her back. Small thick welts decorated her back. “The overseer beat us. Blood was everywhere and after they were done, we were sent onto the field ever after everyone else was done. It was midnight and I had had enough. I ran.” 

 

“You ran? Gaia, holy shit.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. I ran as fast as it could take me, gunshots behind me. Some hit me and one went straight through my head, killing me. As the light dimmed from my eyes, I remember seeing something. A black boot. Once I died, I don’t remember anything during that time till which I was turned. When I woke, Anya, Lexa and our turner Indra was standing before me. Indra told me what I was and explained everything. She allowed me to get justice for myself and my death. I went back to my damned plantation and killed everyone. I killed the master and his family, I killed the overseers and the whores they brought their and I didn’t regret anything. I still don’t. I left the plantation to the slaves there and Anya and Lexa wrote up papers, stating that they were free and that that was their land given to them by the master. We hide the bodies somewhere and went to canada after that. About 150 years later, I ran into Ontari and you know the story there.” 

 

“Whoa, Gi, I never knew.”

 

“I know, that’s why I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t want that on your conscience or on your brain.  Feel free to forget about it, I have tried. It’s just in the back of my mind.” Gaia slumped over the bed and closed her eyes. She shuttered, tears beginning to form but before they did, Octavia’s arms were around her. The girl shutterd and cried, pulling Octavia into her lap and hugging her tightly. “I didn’t, I didn’t want you to know. I don’t want you to see me like this.” 

 

“I don’t care Gaia. There’s trauma and pain in my life too. I understand and I am here for you. I’m your match, I’m your girl for life. I will always be here and I will help you get over your PTSD, your panic. Don’t forget that, remember it. Keep it in your head whenever you feel a panic attack coming on. I’m here and I will always be here.”

 

“Octavia, you don’t have to do that. You don’t have to be obligated to me if you don’t want to.” 

 

“I want to be. I want to. I want to be with you for life and not just I have some celebrity crush on you or something. I’m yours forever just like you are mine. Nothing’s ever going to take us apart from each other ok?” Gaia hesitantly nodded. “Good. Now, whenever you think you’re ready for it, I want to do whatever the thing is to make me your person for life.” 

 

“Octavia, that’s a huge responsibility. Your body would be stuck in statis, you wouldn’t become a vampire. You’d be in between. Human and undead. Not like a zombie, you can still eat human food but your heart wouldn’t beat as fast. You’d live as long I would. You’d still be you but you wouldn’t be you.” 

 

“If it will keep my by your side forever, tell me all about it.” 

 

“As you wish. Being a vampire’s blood source for the rest of that vampire’s life can be any sort of things. There’s slave, stais or you can just become a vampire. Slave is where the vampire does whatever they want with you. Stais is what I briefly explained and becoming a vampire is just being a vampire.” 

 

“Stais, I want to know more about it.” 

 

“Stais is a state for matches where they no longer age like they used to. Their mind might but not body. It’s like being immortal. Immortal is not undead, you can still be killed but your body functions like normal. You’d outlive your family, friends even. You can’t have kids unless you turn a child older than the age of ten. You still can eat, sleep and do other humanly things, you just have to be on the low. Unnoticed until a generation or two passes.” 

 

“I want that. How can we do that?” 

 

“Lexa does it actually. She takes some of my turning venom, combines it with the everlasting part in her and bites you. The bite disappears but the venom mixes with your blood, not freezing it entirely over like mine was but it’ll slow usually.” 

 

“I want to do it.” 

 

“Octavia, it’s a huge thing. Not something you can go back on.” 

 

“I understand but I really want to do it.” 

 

“Not now. I want you to think on it ok? At least a month;s time. Once that is up, we will talk about it again ok?” 

 

“Ok.”

 

*** * ***

 

Lexa’s laugh echoed off the walls. “No Clarke.” 

 

“Why not, it would be funny.” 

 

“As much as I love thinking about you kicking Costia’s ass, she is more experienced, you will be slaughtered.” 

 

“We don’t know that.” Clarke draw circles on the skin showing on Lexa’s chest. The curtains were closed behind them and they were laying in bed in their pajamas, watching movies on netflix. “It could work.” 

 

“For it to work, you’d need to know more about your powers. You know nothing of them.” 

 

“Then tell me. I’m exactly really interested in them, I punched a vampire in the face and my knuckles didn’t statter.” Lexa laughed again. 

 

“Fine you stubborn girl. Ghouls are something of legend, even more than vampires. They are born of humans, it is by chance. Maybe a spell was put on your family, maybe something else happened, I don’t know but you’re a ghoul. It is very rare that a Ghoul is a match for a vampire but it happens like we with. The two powers feed off each other. The vampire gets stronger and faster while the ghoul’s powers become more revealed. An elemental vampire ruler with a ghoul, I am not so sure about that. You could shoot lightning from your fingers for all I know.”

 

“That would be fucking amazing but I doubt that that’s possible. What can ghouls normally do?” 

 

“As I said before, kill vampires with their bare hands. Resist vampire seduction with ease, vampire venom takes longer to hurt you, more like a few days rather than a few minutes and once you really get a hold of your power and I’ve only met like two ghouls in my lifetime, you can phase through walls and change your shape into whatever the original ghoul shape that you got it from. Each ghoul has different powers and the original 10 ghouls have made all the rest including you. There are no mixes of ghoul types so we have to figure out with ghoul you came from.” 

 

“Are the original ghouls dead?” 

 

“Ghouls don’t die. The pure ones don’t at least. They’re still living although no one knows where. They’re like Tupac.” 

 

“Tupac? You compared an esterial being to Tupac?” 

 

“Tupac could be an esterial being though, we don’t know.” Lexa shrugged. 

 

“You’re a huge goof. I used to see you as this big amazing badass. You’re just a goofy, crazy submissive.” 

 

“I refuse to identify as submissive, makes me seem weak.” 

 

“You are far from weak Lexa, you’re just a bit damaged, no matter. Everyone is.” 

 

“Still not using submissive though. Can’t make me.” 

 

“Can Wanheda make you?” Clarke ran her finger down Lexa’s throat, smiling as her eyes turned black. 

 

“N-no.” Her voice shook. 

 

“What a pity. I was hoping that she could.” The blond sat up, getting to leave the bed. Lexa grabbed her wrist. 

 

“Wait. Ma-maybe she can. Just don’t” Her voice wavered. “Don’t leave.”

 

Clarke laughed lowly and turned back over to straddle Lexa. “Don’t worry baby, I won’t. I’ll stay right here until you say that you’re my submissive.”

 

“Clarke, I’m not a sub,” Lexa whined and the student grinned at her. “Maybe I’m a bottom or a switch.” 

 

“Hm, I don’t think that fits.” Clarke leaned down, getting close to the drummer’s face. Lexa tensed up, waiting expectantly for anything to happen.  She blew in her face, chuckling as her cheeks turned a slightly paler color. “If you won’t say it by me asking, I’ll convince you to say it.” She brushed her brown hair from her face, pecked her lips lightly before pulling back up. “You are not allowed to touch me understand?” Lexa nodded eagerly. “Good. Now, give me a word to say if it becomes too much ok?” 

 

“Um, tom.” 

 

“Tom? Like the name or drum?” 

 

“Drum.” Clarke nodded. 

 

“Ok, tom. Keep it in your head ok?” Lexa nodded. “Good girl. Remember what I said before, no touching, you can’t touch me.” Lexa nodded again. Clarke grabbed her phone and turned on some random music to drown out any sound that they might make. The blonde took off her shirt, looking down into void black eyes. The vampire’s eyes focused on her chest and she gripped the sheets. “Keep still little Lexy.” Clarke grabbed the hem of Lexa’s shirt, taking it off of the drummer and throwing it off the bed. Her hand went under the elastic band of her sports bra, pinching her nippples roughly and Lexa biting her lip at the feeling. Clarke pushed her bra up, leaning down and taking one of Lexa’s boobs in her mouth. The drummer squealed, trying to keep her hands on the sheets as much as she could. The ghoul licked around her nipple, sucking and biting down. Lexa writhed against the sheets impatient and wanting more. 

 

“Clarke,” She whined, arching up as the blonde pulled away. “Why’d you stop?” 

 

“Where’s your hands?” Lexa looked down, seeing that her left hand was on the blonde’s hip. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to it just happened please please don’t stop. I need it please Clarke,” The drummer begs, moving her hands away from her hips. 

 

“Hm, I don’t know. I don’t think you deserve it anymore.” Clarke bit her lip grinning at Lexa’s whine. 

 

“Yes, please I do. I’ll be a good girl, I’ll do whatever you want, I promise. Just don’t stop, please.” 

 

“Say my name.” 

 

“Clarke.” 

 

“Uh uh. What’s my name little girl?” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s throat. 

 

“Wanheda. Please Wanheda, just please do whatever you were doing please.” Clarke saw tears form in Lexa’s eyes.

 

“Hey, hey calm down. I got you baby, I got you.” Clarke leaned back down, beginning to kiss down Lexa’s chest, keeping her hand on the vampire’s neck. She kept a good grip on Lexa’s neck while moving down in between the drummer’s legs. She pulled Lexa’s pants off with the help of the vampire shaking them down. Her knees went up and Clarke licked over her boxer shorts. Lexa whined loudly, wanting to squeeze her legs together. Thoughts and comparisons rushed through her head, thinking of Costia and Clarke at the same time. 

 

The blonde, the college student, her match. She’s so much better than Costia. Costia was rough, slamming her against wallings, drawing blood. Clarke. Clarke was so much that it made her what to cry. Lexa felt them well up in the corners of her eyes as Clarke gently peeled down her boxers. The ghoul began to suck her clit slowly, twirling her tongue around it. Lexa wanted to scream her head off as two of her fingers entered her, curling up, moving forward and back. 

 

“Clarke, I’m gonna cum.” 

 

“Come on baby, cum for me Lexa, cum for your Wanheda.” Lexa grabbed a pillow, sticking her fangs into it as she came, arching her back off the bed. Clarke kept curling her fingers and sucking on Lexa’s clit, looking up at the girl. Blue eyes stared into black as Lexa came down, laying back on the bed. Clarke leaned up, sucking off her fingers and licking her lips before laying on her chest. Surprisingly cold skin touched hers and she relaxed. “So, can Wanhead make you?” 

 

“Yes,” Lexa stubbornly said, sighing. 

 

“So say it Lex.” 

 

“I’m a submissive. I’m a bottom.” She covered her face as Clarke giggled. 

 

“You sure are. Now who are you one for?” 

 

“You Clarke.” 

 

“Clarke?” 

 

“Fine you stubborn little…….for you Wanheda.” 


	8. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs are:  
> Ban All the Music - Nothing But Theives  
> Devil! - Shinedown  
> No No No - Turbowolf
> 
>  
> 
> Not a lot of plot but I think you'll still like it, hopefully

After they all recovered, they played at a late Denver concert. Fans were upset but they got over it after finding out that Bloodthirsty didn’t charge them anything extra and did full refunds. After that, they drove to Chicago. It was a 14 hours drive and they were 6 hours away.

 

“So guys, I have a song planned and I think I want Lexa to sing it,” Gaia said to her sisters. Lexa and Anya sat on the couch, reading the song.

 

“Why me? Anya can sing it too.”

 

“Yeah but our fans haven’t gotten the full Lexa singing experience and it’ll give you time to work on your guitar.”

 

My guitar? I suck right now.”

 

“You’ve been doing acoustic, electric is easier, less chords to remember,” Anya says to her.

 

“You want me to sing this when we get to Chicago?” She asks the youngest vampire.

 

“Yeah, it’s only a few chords.”

 

“I can try Gaia. How do you want me to sing the lyrics?”

 

“High. You’re the only one who can get that high so that’s I wanted you to sing it.” Lexa pushed back the lyrics. “Come on Lexa, please.”

 

Anya joined in, “Please please please Lex.”

 

“Please please please please pleaseeee,” They begged, fluttering their eyelashes at her.

 

“What are we pleasing about, you guys are loud.” Octavia said, getting out of bed along with the other girls.

 

“Fine, fine whatever I’ll sing it.” Anya and Gaia cheered.

 

“Sing what?” Clarke yawned.

 

“New song that Gaia wrote and directed. She wants me to lead and play guitar.”

 

“Play guitar? Can you play?” Raven asked.

 

“We can play most instruments. We had the time to learn after all. We just favor the newer ones, they sound better.”

 

“Like electric and bass, I get it.” Octavia sits on Gaia’s lap. “Sample for us?”

 

“Yeah Lex, I wanna hear if it sounds right.” The drummer nodded and took a deep breath.

 

“You said high right? Like falsetto or a little lower?”

 

“Lower. And drag the words out a little longer.”  Lexa nodded.

 

_Cut me off from the rest of the world_

_It’s my addiction_

_It turns me on_

 

“On’s supposed to be like super drawn out, leaning on the low edge,” Gaia intruscts.”

 

“Like ooonn,” Lexa sings.

 

“Yeah, like that but just skip to the chorus.” Lexa nodded.

 

_This is, this is it_

_They’re tryna take it from me_

_Got this, this is it_

_Won’t let them take it from me_

_Play an illegal song_

 

“Sing that part high. Play an illegal song. Like tilt your voice into it.” Lexa hummed.

 

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

 

“Like that?” Lexa asked, looking over at her friends. They were gaping. “What?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you could sing like that? You sound like a pop star!” Raven exclaimed.

 

“Exactly why. Pop stars are annoying and we’re a rock band, I don’t really get my chance to sing high pitch like that.” The drummer looks at Gaia. “Get Anya’s guitar, show me the chords.” Gaia giggled like a child and ran back to get the guitar. Lexa looked at Clarke. “What?”

 

The blonde shook her head, “Later.” Lexa nodded. Gaia came back, sitting next to Lexa.

 

“I want it like this, see if you can follow along.”

 

“Pretty sure I can but go ahead.” Gaia started the starting notes. Lexa focused on her fingers and the other around them dispersed. The bassist moved on to the chorus part and Lexa got that part easier.

 

“Can you try to play and sing at the same time? Guitar is different from drums.”

 

“Yeah G, I know. Let me see.” Lexa played the notes slow at first, singing along with the lyrics, memorizing both parts off of each other. “I think I got it now but let me practice some more.”

 

“No prob, you got time.” Lexa didn’t notice that she walked off and kept playing, singing the words lowly. The time flew past as she remembered the words like all of their other songs and the guitar notes like they were her drums. Now just how it sounded on stage was the big part. She grabbed the speaker, plugging the guitar in. She strummed a few notes to make sure she was in tune and started to play the song.

 

_Cut me off from the rest of the world_

_It’s my addiction_

_It turns me on_

 

_It's oh-so quiet, my end of the world_

_Ban all the music_

_It's all gone wrong_

 

_This is, this is it_

_They’re tryna take it from me_

_Got this, this is it_

_Won’t let them take it from me_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

 

The crowd roared with Lexa’s words. Gaia banged on the drums behind her while Anya followed along on bass. Surprisingly the fans didn’t hate it when Lexa began to sing with the guitar. They screamed louder than before.

_There’s a buzz in the air , I’ve been told_

_It’s my affliction_

_Been sick so long_

 

_Switching off all the noise I’ve been sold_

_Ban all the music_

_It’s all gone wrong_

The crowd roared when Lexa took a pause and winked out at them. Girlish and manly shouts alike of Bloodthirsty filled the stadium as she started playing again.

 

_This is, this is it_

_They’re tryna take it from me_

_Got this, this is it_

_Won’t let them take it from me_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

 

The guitars wanned down as they got ready for the build up. Then Lexa ripped, going off. She jumped and slammed down on her feet with Anya’s beat and the sounds from the guitar. Fans chanted Bloodthirst out to the beat of the song.

 

_This is, this is it_

_They’re tryna take it from me_

_Got this, this is it_

_Won’t let them take it from me_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

 

The song ended and Lexa’s hair was sticking to her face and chest. Flashing cameras and shouts filled her senses as she started playing the guitar again. Anya and Gaia caught on, getting back into it.

 

“Chicago!” Lexa shouted. Screams get louder. “I said Chicago!!” People were screaming their lungs out. “Let’s go!!”

 

_This is, this is it_

_They’re tryna take it from me_

 

Clarke, Raven and Octavia cheered on the side of the stage, watching the performance up close. She watched her drummer shred on the guitar, having the time of her life.

  


_Got this, this is it_

_Won’t let them take it from me_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

_Play an illegal song_

_Turn it up louder_

 

The song ended and more cheers sounded in the crowd. The sisters changed places, going back to their respective spots. Lexa beat her drumsticks against each other getting the other song going. Three deep and loud booms come from Lexa’s drums. Anya ripes a tune and Gaia waits. Lexa and Anya get faster as Anya starts singing.

 

_I'm pickin', I'm pickin', I'm pickin' I pick up the phone_

_You said it yourself you’re scared of being alone_

_You said it yourself that you can crack the code_

_But the static you hear automatically keeps you exposed on your own_

_I hope you’re ready, steady, smashing through the levy_

_The drama, the trauma, don’t play the prima donna_

_My god, you said it yourself that you would never stop_

_Until you felt the needle drop_

 

Gaia plays in the background. Anya growls the lyrics into the mic.

 

_Now you pack your bags_

_The party’s such a drag_

_And everyone can tell that you’re poisoning the well_

_But there are no mistakes_

_Except what you create_

_You need to know your place_

 

The lights went dark as the chorus was starting.

 

_Cause it’s about to get heavy_

_It’s about to be on_

_Yeah, I'm bangin’ slingin’ napalm_

_So nobody move_

_'Cause I was sent to warn you_

_The devil's in the next room_

 

Lexa and Gaia sung background as Anya went on. She rips, running her pick along the strings.

 

_The silence, the silence_

_The blinding ultra violence_

_Knockin’ at your door_

_Pacin' back and forth_

_What now? (What now)_

_The whispers and the screams_

_The stereotypical profiling ritual_

_Vicious and obscene_

 

_Now you pack your bags_

_The party’s such a drag_

_And everyone can tell that you’re poisoning the well_

_But there are no mistakes_

_Except what you create_

_You need to know your place_

 

_Cause it’s about to get heavy_

_It’s about to be on_

_Yeah, I'm bangin’ slingin’ napalm_

_So nobody move_

_'Cause I was sent to warn you_

_The devil's in the next room_

  


Gaia and Lexa were silent as the lights went out and Anya went on her solo. She started slow building up to where she screamed in the mic.

 

_Cause it’s about to get heavy_

_It’s about to be on_

_Yeah, I'm bangin’ slingin’ napalm_

_So nobody move_

_'Cause I was sent to warn you_

_The devil's in the next room_

 

_Yeah the devil's in the next room_

_Yeah the devil's in the next room_

_So nobody move_

_'Cause I was sent to warn you_

_The devil's right beside you_

 

The song and the crowd cheered out Bloodthirsty again.

 

“Hey Chicago! I want to hear you scream for me!” Anya shouted. The audience yelled again. “Come Chicago, louder than that!” It was louder but Anya shook her head. “Louder.” Lexa banged the drums. “Louder.” She banged the drums again. “Louder, Louder, Louder.” Lexa got faster and faster along with Anya until the blonde shouted into the mic. Her and Gaia switched places.

 

_Snake eye rattling_

_And their mouths keep chatting_

_Round and round they go_

_Round and round they go_

 

Anya and Lexa played with her words, going off each other. Gaia smirked at them, plucking her bass string singing.

 

_Tv talking_

_Keep our minds absorbing_

_In and out they go_

_In and out they go_

 

All three of them sung the chorus loudly.

 

_You don’t know what I don’t know_

_No No No_

_You don’t know what I don’t know_

 

The audience sing along with them as they enter the next verse. Lexa’s hair flies in the hair almost in unison with Anya’s as they bang their heads to the beat.

 

_Secret Wisdom_

_There’s a whole heap of them_

_Making out they know_

_Making out they know_

 

_Mass confusion_

_Makes a nice delusion_

_For a happy show_

_For a happy show_

 

_You don’t know what I don’t know_

_No No No_

_You don’t know what I don’t know_

_No No No_

_You don’t know what I don’t know_

_You don’t know what I don’t know_

 

The sisters readied for the drop as Gaia bounced around, playing the bass. They sung the bridge together, perfectly harmonizing their voices.

 

_People they think they're so very free_

_The problem with progress is you and me_

_People they think they're so very smart_

_If only we knew from the start_

 

Gaia came down and sung the last verse. Lexa and Anya shared looks with each other, readying for the end of the song.

 

_Waves come crashing_

_And the world keeps laughing_

_In and out we go_

_In and out we go_

 

_Thoughts keep fading_

_But my mind keeps changing_

_Back to front we go_

_Back to front we go_

 

The music stopped and all the lights went out except for Lexa. She started drumming hard, getting into her solo. She looked over and met eyes with Clarke, banging on the drums harder. The crowd was chanting Bloodthirsty along with her as she drummed hard, feeling the beat go through her body. She went on, hearing Anya and Gaia join her for the finishing act. She didn’t stop until they were fully in again.

 

_People they think they're so very free_

_The problem with progress is you and me_

_People they think that we need to grow_

_But we don't know so on we go_

 

The song ended and everyone cheered as Gaia played the exiting notes. The three sisters went to the edge of the stage, bowing and shouting.

 

“Thank you Chicago!” They left the stage, high fiving each other. Clarke and the other two girls waited for them, hugging them as they came down.

 

“I didn’t know that you guys were playing No No No today. That’s a surprise,” Octavia said as they walked to the changing room.

 

“Wanted to do something different and I know that it’s one of Lexa’s favorite to play and since she performed my song so well I had to reward her,” Gaia said to her.

 

“Ha ha G, whatever. I liked your song though, change of pace,” Lexa said, splashing a water bottle on herself. “Man I am tired….and hungry.”

 

“Agreed.” Anya and Gaia say in unison. They all look at their girls.

 

“You guys don’t have to. We’ll just find some blood bank,” Gaia suggested.

 

“Maybe go out hunting. I haven’t done it in a while.” Lexa cracked her neck.

 

“I just need to do something quick. Three hour concert without drinking first. I have one string of control on me,” Anya told them. “So what’s it gonna be?”

 

Clarke sighed. “Fine but when we’re in the bus. Not yet.” The vampires nod and stand up. Next thing the girls now, they’re in the bus, in their respective bunks.

 

Lexa’s fangs were in Clarke’s throat quickly and the ghoul moaned loudly. She could feel her blood flowing into the drummer’s mouth. Lexa’s knee was between her legs, pushing up against her roughly. She knows that when Lexa drinks, it usually ends in sex. The vampire’s hands are all over her, groping her roughly. She moane, biting her finger as she felt Lexa pulling away. She licks the few stary drops of blood from the marks on Clarke’s neck, licking them so they could heal faster.

 

“Oh god damn Clarke.” She rips the girl’s shirt open, sticking her head down between Clarke’s legs, popping open the jean button. Her hands went under the girl’s underwear, attacking her cilt roughly. Clarke bit down on Lexa’s neck as the drummer entered her fast, thrusting her fingers. She found her spot, circling and running her finger over it. Clarke screamed and arched off the bed, feeling her orgasm coming on quicker than ever.

 

“Shit Lexa, fuck fuck fuck!” Clarke groaned, her toes curling as she came hard in Lexa’s hand. The vampire thrusted in her slowly as she came down from her high. “Fuck.” The drummer pulled her fingers out slowly, making sure she grazed over Clarke’s clit and licked her fingers dry. The ghoul moved closer to her, snuggling up to her.

 

“What were you going to say about my singing earlier?” Lexa asked.

 

“That I didn’t know you could go that high if you weren’t in the bedroom.” Lexa looks at her dully and pushes her away. “It was a joke come on.”

 

“Ha ha, so funny.” She fakely grinned.

 

“You loved it so.” Clarke shrugged.

 

“Yeah yeah whatever.”

 

“Whatever my butt-”

 

“Could you quit arguing of dumb shit? Some of us are trying to sleep,” Octavia yelled drozily.

 

“Or fuck” Raven sounded.

 

“Yeah or- Raven shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, be ready for it


	9. Death

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. 7th stop in a 12 stop American tour. Lexa and Gaia were sound checking and Anya was going over some stuff with their manager on the phone. Apparently, a lot of fans were on their twitter and instagram, begging for a recorded version of Ban All the Music and Honey. Soon as as they were done in New York, they had to go to a studio and record. 

 

“So after the tour’s over, what do you think we’re going to go?” Raven asked before taking a bite of her burger. They were a at burger place, fueling themselves before they fueled the vamps. 

 

“I don’t know but I’m not leaving Gaia. I have nowhere to go back home, Bellamy really isn’t home no matter how much I love him and I can get my degree online. I’ll just go wherever she goes,” Octavia says, popping a fry in her mouth. 

 

“You’re probably right about that. I have no one back in L.A. so I’ll probably just stay with Ahn, see what happens. What about you Clarke? You always said that you wanted to travel the world. Do it with Lexa, she has like infinite money.” 

 

“I really do but I’m not sure. I have my mom and dad back in Cali and our other friends. I can’t just leave them.” 

 

“But you can. Like I did. They were high school friends who drifted off to different colleges. They don’t really matter anymore, you have a personal vampire. Just live off of her forever.” 

 

“How long is forever? I mean, what if Lexa gets tired of me or something?” She slurps her drink. “Then I’d have nowhere to go.” 

 

“Lexa will never kick you out, I’m sure of it. Girl’s head over heels for you,” Raven said with her mouth full. 

 

“She’s right even if she’s disgusting,” Octavia started. Raven flicked her off. “I mean, they all basically said that they’ll be in love with us until the end of time. I don’t think she’ll kick you to the curb.” 

 

“Well what about having a family? You both know how much I want kids. What if it’s like twilight and they can’t have kids.” 

 

“Adopt a baby, raise them until they’re like twenty and change them. Bam, simple.” Raven and Octavia fist bumped. 

 

“But what if they want a simple life? Without being a vampire? I don’t want to see my kid die or get old and I’m not.” 

 

“What kid?” Anya asked, walking up to them. She lifted Raven up, sitting on the seat and placing the girl on her lap. “You have a kid back in L.A?” 

 

“She has a kid in L.A?” Gaia asks in surprise, grabbing a seat next to Octavia. 

 

“Clarke, you had a kid?” Lexa says, joining them. Raven and Octavia hold in their laughter. 

 

“No I don’t have a kid. I’m barely 20, I don’t want kids yet.” 

 

“But you do though?” Anya asked, stealing some of Raven’s food. The engineer swatted her hand. 

 

“Yeah eventually. I’ve always wanted to grow old, get married, have kids and see grandchildren.” 

 

“What can’t you still do that? Being with a vampire doesn’t limit you,” Lexa points out, taking Clarke’s drink. “Also start drinking water, I don’t need your blood to be carbonated.” 

 

“Wait, you can still have kids? It’s not like twilight?” 

 

“How many times do we have to tell you? Twilight was a huge fuck up with vampire life!” The sisters say in unison. 

 

“First off all, we don’t shine in the sunlight, our skin melts off if we’re in it too long.” 

 

“And we’re all not really depressed all the time, all emo and shit,” Anya snarls. 

 

“And kids are not banned, they just have to be older than 15 to be turned. You can have a human child, raise them like your own then turn them if they want to be turned,” Lexa explains. “Happens all the time.” 

 

“Wow, I didn’t know that. All my vampire logic was like Bella’s.” 

 

“Ugh, man I love Kristen Stewart in real life but her Twilight performance was so cringy.” 

 

“Especially when she’s so cool in real life,” Lexa added. “And Gaia knows it too.” 

 

“Don’t bring it up Lex,” The bassit groans. 

 

“Bring what up? Tell me,” Raven says. 

 

“Gaia slept with Kristen Stewart,” Lexa chuckles out. 

 

“You’re dead Lexa.” She snarls. 

 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Octavia asks, pushing her. 

 

“Impressive. Who have you slept with, Anya?” Raven asks. 

 

“Hm, I’ve been with Demi Lovato, blackbear, lead singer from Imagine Dragons, the white guy from MKTO and the girl from Pentatonix.” 

 

“Haha! I knew she was gay!” Raven stood, doing a victory dance. “I so fucking called that so long ago.” 

 

“What about you Lexa, who have you been with?” Octavia asks. 

 

“I’ve been with and get ready for a long list, Hayley Williams from Paramore, SZA, yes the SZA, I kissed Zayn but it was ok because we were drunk and regretted it the next morning. Hayley Kiyoko but like everyone knows we dated, I thought she was my match but nah. Amy Winehouse, Bridgit Mendler when she was with Disney. Demi Lovato but before Anya did. Started something with Ellie Goulding but I didn’t get to finish. Had a threesome with Lauren and Camila from Fifth Harmony, Katy Perry in her kiss the girl stage, Irene from Red Velvet, Selena Gomez and she’s was the second best out of them.” 

 

“Who was the best?” Lexa and Anya share a look. 

 

“Demi Lovato, hands down. And that was just a quarter of my list, only your generation.” 

 

“Lexa freaking slept with the first queen of England,” Gaia snorted. “I wasn’t there for it but I heard about it.” 

 

“I freaking died in 1342, of course I slept with her. It was great.” 

 

“Even if you got scolded for it after. Indra wanted to kill you,” Anya laughed. 

 

“Ok sure, Joan of Arc.” 

 

“You slept with Joan of Arc!?”

 

*** * ***

  
  


_ The blonde walked around, leaves crushing under her feet and fading away into glitter. A strong bright light surrounded her but left her no sense of feeling. It was quiet, not even the sound of a bug walking through the forest. The trees were black but still full of life.  Something brushed past her foot and she looked down seeing a white cat. Black leaves hit flew to hit but disintegrated before it touched the cat’s fur. It sat across from her, looking deep into her eyes with pale blue eyes. Suddenly the overwhelming light shined on her and a voice whispered in her ear, “My daughter, it is time. Come to me.” A face flashed past her, dark black hair and pale skin with pale green eyes. “Clarke.” _

 

Clarke jumped awake, her chest panting. Lexa groaned, waking up and looking at the girl.

 

“What’s wrong? It’s the middle of the night.” The drummer leaned on Clarke’s side, biting her shoulder playfully. 

 

“Something happened in my dream, a face. A person or a thing, I don’t know but they said my name and called me daughter, telling me to come to them.” 

 

Lexa rubbed her eyes, waking up more, “Where were you in the dream?” 

 

“A weird super brightly lit place but it was cold. Black trees surrounded me and-” 

 

“Wait, did you say black trees?” Her interest peaked. “Was anything else there, like a animal or something?” 

 

“There was a white cat who stared at me with pale blue eyes.” Lexa’s eyes seemed to shine. 

 

“It’s a sign. Wake up the others, I need to get something.” They got out of bed and Clarke went to the beds, waking them up. 

 

“There better be a good reason for this blondie or I’m ripping your head off,” Anya growled. 

 

“Damn, she’s just as grumpy as you are when you’re woken up,” Octavia yawned to Raven. Raven growled at her. 

 

“What do you want Clarke and where’s Lexa?” Gaia asks as they sit on the couch. 

 

“I found it,” Lexa came back inside the bus.” 

 

“Lexa, we’re driving down the interstate, did you jump out?” Clarke asked. 

 

“More like ran but it doesn’t matter. Clarke, explain your dream to them.” Clarke turned to the others, telling her what she saw. Gaia, Raven and O were clueless but Anya was picking up on what Lexa was thinking. 

 

“Lexa, is that the book?” The oldest said, waking up fully. 

 

“It is. I had to dig up underwater to find it but I did. The book, Alliance of Orien. He was the first vampire and he knew the original ghouls. They had an alliance because they knew that a war between their races would be devastating for the made an alliance. This isn’t the original book, only 1 of the 5 copies but it’ll help us figure out Clarke’s dream,” Lexa explained. “This book names all of the families of the vampires, all of the powers each vampire could get when they turn, things like that. It also had weakness for vampires and ghouls.” 

 

“You think we can find the ghoul I came from?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Wait, wait ghoul? Clarke, you’re not a human?” Gaia said. 

 

“Time out!” Raven shouted. “What the hell is a ghoul?” 

 

“Ghouls are eternal beings. Pure lines of ghouls are immortal but Clarke isn’t a pure line. She’s thought to be a human but she has resistance against the powers of vampires and she can kill a vampire with her bare hands. She punched Costia in the face at our meeting.” 

 

“Why?” O asked. 

 

“Nothing important, they just got into a fight. Anyway, ghouls and vampires have lived in a neutral relationship for a long long long time, older than the oldest vampire we know. Clarke is from a diluted line of ghoul mixed with human so her grandparents weren’t even ghouls. Someone farther back and it transferred to Clarke. 

 

“But who was the ghoul in my dream?” 

 

“That’s what we’re going to find out with this book.” Lexa opened it, turning the pages. “Here, the nine original ghouls after the creator of them. War, Sickness, Famine, Death, Euphoria, Pain, Pleasure, Action, Time. Their names are a pain to pronounce so ignore that. I’m thinking that Clarke is either, Sickness, Death or Pain.” 

 

“Shouldn’t all of those go together though?” O asks. 

 

“No, the first ghoul wanted to separate. Who cares though. We need to look through and see which one reminds of the face she saw.” Lexa turned to Sickness. “Says here, descendants of Vuqomac was visions of him while they are sick. Makes sense but Clarke’s not sick so onto the next one. Death.” 

 

They turned the page, “Here.  Khulzi, seer of Death. He appears in the dreams of his subjects.” 

 

“Check,” Raven said. 

 

“Often with his symbol of a white cat with pale blue eyes.” 

 

“Also check,” O added. 

 

“And an appearance of Helheim, norse place for hel. It’s cold, with a bright light surrounding and black trees.” 

 

“Also check. We found him.” 

 

“He said to meet him. Meet him where?” Clarke said, standing next to Lexa. The drummer read. 

 

“Somewhere. It used to be trees.” 

 

“Does it have coordinates?” Anya suggested. Lexa ran her finger under. 

 

“Yeah it does. Here.” 

 

“I put them in my phone. It says New York,” Raven tells them.

 

“New York? Why would they be in New York?” Octavia questions. 

 

“Maybe it was something else before it was New York,” Clarke suggests. “Like an old house or a bunker or something.” 

 

“I got gps to it. We can go there when we get to New York.” 

 

“Our next stop is New York. We’re going to see a ghoul.” 

 

*** * ***

 

New York is everything that Clarke thought it would be. Traffic everywhere, all times of the day. There wasn’t as many people on sidewalks as they drove past but there was still a lot. Taxi being screamed everywhere and a mixed ethnicity of people everywhere. It was kind of aesthetic but it’s the same thing everyone says about LA. They got to their venue, The Paramount in Huntington. Fans were crowded outside and shouted the bands names and the girls as they walked inside. One of them even shouted, I love you Clarke, making the blonde blush harshly. They walked to the changing room where the band got ready. Leather was the attire for this performance but Lexa refused to put on leather pants. She stuck with her leather jacket and low cut white t-shirt. The drummer let Anya put makeup on her, lightening up her face a bit. Light eyeshadow and clear lipgloss was doing certain things to Clarke. She brushed it off and continued to look through the book. There was a lot, a whole lot. Things about Lexa’s family, things about Nia’s family. All information about the ghouls and where they are. There’s even on in Antarctica, Sickness. She read some more and soon the concert started. Clarke watched from the tv backstage, feeling a little bit tired. By this time in the tour, she had heard most of their songs and they were all her favorites so she said behind. Lexa didn’t mind and kissed her forehead before being pulled away. Clarke drifted off into sleep, feeling the stress evaporate off her body. 

 

_ She was in the forest again but this time it wasn’t silent. Wind gushed into her head, making her want to hold her ears shut. This time, there wasn’t a  car but a large white panther, constantly growling at her like it was talking to her. Like it wanted her to follow it. So she did and the panther lead her to a black house with light blue shutters. Kind of tacky to her and it seems the panther thought so too. They entered the house and the panther climbed on top of a grey couch, as if it were waiting. She took her seat by it and almost screamed, seeing a person staring at her. Dressed in a black suit like they were going to prom with short black hair on the sides of their face. Thick rimmed glasses looked at her holding the same pale green eyes. “Clarke, close but not enough. Come to me.” The person snapped their fingers and everything went white. _

 

Clarke shot up, shouting out. She panted, looking at her watch. 11:34 pm, she had slept through the whole concert. Hearing Anya say her goodbyes on stage, she made a quick decision. She grabbed one of Lexa’s hoodies, blocking out her scent. Stuffing her phone in her pocket after turning off find her phone, Clarke slipped out the back, getting in a taxi. They drove her to out of Manhattan into the Bronx where street signs flashed in her head and she directed the driver where to go. 

 

“Sorry, I don’t go any further then here. You’ll have to walk,” They said to her, looking at her from the mirror. She scoffed, giving them money and getting out. She walked, closing her eyes and remembering the dream. Addresses and signs went through her head but lead her nowhere. The blonde sat on a bench and pulled out her phone, seeing that Lexa was texting her furiously. 

 

**DracuLex (11:45 pm, 11:50 pm, 11:53 pm, 11:59 pm, 12:00 am)**

**Where are you?**

 

**DracuLex (12:02 am)**

**WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHY CAN’T I SCENT YOU?**

 

**DracuLex (12:11 am)**

**SERIOUS CLARKE, IF YOU DON”T COME BACK I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!**

 

**DracuLex (12:32 am)**

**CLARKE ANSWER ME BACK NOW!**

 

**DracuLex (12:45 am, now)**

**Come on Clarke, I’m really fucking worried, call me or text me please. Now.**

 

She sighed, opening her texts, sending out a big group one and turning off her phone. 

 

**Clarke (12:46 am)**

**I’m fine. I’ll be back in a bit, don’t worry.**

 

Closing her eyes again, trying to remember where the ghoul was, a height was on her lap. It purred and she opened her eyes, seeing a white cat with glowing pale blue eyes. 

 

“Lead me to him,” She asked and the cat got up, walking down the road. Clarke followed it and they stopped in front of a nice small house, black with light blue shutters. The cat rubbed against the door and went into the doggy door and Clarke nervously jittered before knocking on the door. There’s was a skull knocker and she knocked, hearing it creak throughout the door. It opened and she hesitantly stepped in, closing the door behind her. 

 

“In here girl,” A deep voice said from the left. Clarke walked in, seeing a large white panther on the top of the couch, looking at her flicking, its tail. “It’s nice to finally meet one of my 6 spawns.” 

 

“Only six? But you’re older than time or something.” Clarke sat on the couch.

 

“Me and Time are the same age. She is my sister after all but a conversation for another time. Now, you have five questions to ask me before I start to explain things to you. After that, your vampire girlfriend will track you down leaving us about 30 minutes. You may proceed.” 

 

“First, which one of my family members is related to you?” 

 

“Your great great grand uncle, Claudius Griffin. He was a nice man, polite. What else?” 

 

“Second, do you know Lexa?” 

 

“I’ve seen her death for many many years. I know of her, I do not know personally.” 

 

“You saw her….well how does she die?” 

 

“Mercy killing. She asks for it.” Clarke’s eyes went dark. 

 

“Is it, is it soon? Do I lose her when I just got her?” 

 

“You are together, that is all I can say.” Tears well up in Clarke’s eyes. 

 

“Last one, am I able to see my own death?” They took a long breath. 

 

“No you will not. I cannot even see it myself. Now, time to explain to you.” They set a timer on a stopwatch. “Now, my name is Khulzi, the original seer of Death. I am not death itself, it is not a being but a thing. I can see death, when it will come and how it will come. I can see Past deaths,  I can see deaths through something personal to a family member or friend, like a ring or piece of clothing. But only in beings that can die.” 

 

“What can’t die?” 

 

“That is a lesson for another time young one. Now, you are wondering what powers you have inherited.”

 

“Yeah, please.” 

 

“You are polie like your grand uncle Claudius. Another thing you got from your father’s side. Anyway, you seemed to have the sight of death of course, when it will come and how it will come. You will be able to see future deaths and death through a personal object. You now longer go by the name of human but rather ghoul, a being more powerful than any vampire because of what you can do. Now, since you are just starting out, you will have to earn up to your powers but you will maybe get to my level with time. Have I answered all of your questions girl?” 

 

“Will I be able to see you another time?” 

 

“In your dreams young one now, be ready for your vampire to break into the front door at any  second.” 

 

Just on time, Lexa burst through the front door. 

 

“Clarke!” Lexa yelled, storming into the room. Her ears were changed, her fangs coming out of her mouths. “Where did you go? How are you?!” 

 

“Calm down girl, I have not hurt your match. Sit.” 

 

“I should kill you,” Lexa growled. 

 

“They said sit.” The panther called from behind her, shifting into a tall woman. She said platinum white hair and the same pale blue eyes. “Sit young one.” 

 

“You don’t even know me.” 

 

“I do Alexandria Dru. I’m the vampire you always wanted to be.” The woman smirked at her. Lexa dropped on the couch. 

 

“You’re San-Tari Moore?” Lexa asked, draw dropped. “I thought you were dead.” 

 

“Everyone thinks I’m dead and if you tell anyone you will be dead. I’m the vampire who was whisked away by a ghoul. The very one that you have been telling Clarke about. My match is Khulzi. I found them shortly after I got bored of being a legend. I found them and it was a match made in heaven so to speak.” 

 

“Whatever, whatever. Did you hurt my mate?” 

 

“Do you think I would hurt my blood? Clarke is unharmed, you can take her now. I already told her everything that she needs to know of now.” 

 

Lexa grabbed Clarke, taking her outside. She ran her hands through her hair roughly. 

 

“Why did you leave without taking us? We could have gone with you, we were done with the concert.” Clarke stuffed her hands in the hoodie, trying to ignore Lexa’s scent from the fabric. 

 

“I’m sorry ok? I just didn’t want to take you, this was something I had to do alone. Do you think they would’ve talked to me if you were there? No, I don’t think so.” 

 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m your protector, what if the Queens found you and killed you? What would you think would have happened to me? I would have went on a killing spree, slaughtering New York City! Clarke you don’t know how much I was fucking freaking out, the love of my goddamn life disappearing. I can’t handle that, I can’t have your death on me because I wasn't’ watching you.” Lexa huffed and her ears changed back. “What?” 

 

“You called me the love of your life,” Clarke said to her. 

 

“Yeah, you are. So what?” 

 

“It’s the first time you said that to me, ever and it’s during an angry panicked rage.” 

 

“But I do love you Clarke, that’s why I was freaking out so much.”

 

“I love you too Lex and I know I should say sorry for leaving but….I’m not. This is something I needed to do and I had another dream about them so I just did it. You can be mad at me but I’m not apologizing.” 

 

“You are the most!” Lexa raged, picking her up and rushing the back to the hotel. They walked up to the hotel and got on a elevator. “I….I won’t say anything that I regret Clarke but what you did was stupid.” 

 

“Unlike what you always do isn’t. I don’t have time for your shit Lexa.” 

 

“My shit? It’s you who ran off in the middle of the night, putting your life on the line. 

 

“My life wouldn’t be on the line if it weren’t for you. I wish, I wish that I never met you. You’re such a fucking bitch.” 

 

“Well you are too Clarke, not any better than me.” 

 

“Go fuck yourself Lexa.” Clarke stormed off the elevator, going to their room. 

 

“Fuck you too Clarke!” 


	10. Try Again

In the morning, Clarke woke up without arms around her for the first time in 4 weeks. Thought be it, said arms were almost cold all the time but it was still good to have them around. She sits up, looking around the room. Everything was where it’s supposed to be except for Lexa’s things. They were gone, she must have packed them up. Clarke looks and sees the drummer’s suitcases by the door proving her theory. She gets out of bed, shuffling to the bathroom. She takes off Lexa’s hoodie and showers quickly, getting out and putting something on. Fully awake, she grabs her phone, reading a text from Anya.

 

**Anya (11:36 am)**

**We’re at a recording studio. Raven and O are in hotel still.**

 

Nothing from Lexa. She checks the time, 1:02 pm. She leaves the room, heading to the other girls rooms. Hearing something for Octavia’s room, she knocks on the door.

 

“Come in.” She enters, seeing her friends glaring at her.

 

“I’ve had enough of the grilling,” She tells them.

 

“Who gives a fuck, you’re getting more. Sit down.” She sits and looks at them.

 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Raven says to her. “Leaving like that, you could have been killed. What if a random rival vampire or a vampire hunter found you covered in Lexa’s scent?”

 

“I can handle myself guys.”

 

“No you can’t. You didn’t see how Lexa was when we came backstage. She wanted blood, she wanted to kill, she was upset she was worried. She had thought you’d been kidnapped, why didn’t you leave a note or something?”

 

“I’m not a kid for her to watch over.”

 

“It’s not about that,” Octavia but in. “You’re not just her girlfriend, you’re her soulmate. Don’t you remember those stupid fanfictions we used to read about soulmates? What happens if someone dies? What do you think Lexa would have done?”

 

“She was ready to charge at Nia. What you did was stupid at fuck Clarke! I know you had something to do regarding your life but running away without us? It’s such a childish move.”

 

“I’m not a child!”

 

“Then why did you act like one? Huh, why? Yes it’s your life and powers or whatever but if we came along we would’ve had enough information just like you. We could have figured out what to do to help you, did you fucking think about that?” Raven yells at her. “It was dumb Clarke, it was dumb.”

 

“Freaking Anya said she hasn’t seen Lexa that angry before so think about that. Throughout the centuries they had together, she hasn't seen Lexa that upset. Think about something that’s not yourself for once”! O shouts.

 

“Screw you two, I knew what I was doing. I was fine!”

 

“No you weren’t because you know what happened after you stormed off to your room like a toddler? Anya and Lexa followed your path and guess what they found. Traces of Roan’s scent, the freaking guy in Nia’s crew. He was following you and only stopped once that ghoul’s follower found you. Do you think that’s a fucking coincidence? No it wasn’t because it fucking wasn’t. I’m so pissed at you I’m not even making sense anymore.” Raven started pacing.

 

“What? He was following me?” His face flashed through her head. “What the fuck.”

 

“Yeah exactly. You could have gotten killed, Lexa could have gotten killed, Anya, Gaia even me or Raven. Why the fuck didn’t you just wait?” Octavia said to her.

 

“I didn’t know.” Clarke was rattled. Lexa’s rage makes more sense now than it did before. “I thought she just wanted to keep tabs on me because she didn’t trust me.”

 

“Lexa trusts you with whatever heart he has left. You just broke that trust, I wouldn’t be surprised if she wanted to keep tabs on you now.”

 

“I need to apologise.”

 

“Damn right you do,” Raven snarled at her.

 

“Let’s go to the studio.”

 

“No, we have to stay here. Gaia put a spell or something over the hotel, blocking us from Ontari’s powers of sight. We’re safe here, nowhere else. Just wait for them to come back.”

 

“Yeah and think about your apology to the best person you’ve ever had in your life.”

 

*** * ***

 

“Can that just be it?” Lexa groaned, wanting the headphones off her head. They were in the instrument recording room, a mic to the guitar on her lap.

 

“Once more for me Lexa, then you’ll be good.” Their producer, Jasper said. She groaned and picked up the guitar again. The red light next to her shined and she started to play. The notes weer in front of her but she ignored them, playing from memory. Wasn’t hard, she never forgot anything in the first place. She looked up when she was done. The light went out.

 

“Am I done?” She asked again.

 

“You didn’t play it with love Lexa, where’s the love?”

 

“You’re high Jasper, that’s your love.” She got up, leaving the room. She put the guitar down, storming off. Anya went after her, following her to the roof.

 

“Clarke still?” The older girl asked.

 

“Of course. Great context clues Ahn.” Lexa sits down on the ledge and Anya sits next to her. “This is my fault. I shouldn’t have told her about the ghoul until we could all go together.”

 

“That’s not your fault Lexa and I’m glad that you didn’t. Then you’d be the bad one in this. Clarke made a choice, a really really dumb choice and hopefully Raven and O will help her make sense of what she did wrong. You know it yourself, she’s stubborn, hot-heated and impulse controlled. She’ll learn.”

 

Lexa sat in silence, listening to the city. “Nah Ahn, this is my fault.”

 

“How? You didn't force her to go.”

 

“It’s not that. Last night she told that if I never met her, she wouldn’t be in this position. And it’s true, if I didn’t start this band, we would have never met.”

 

“Lexa, that’s not true.”

 

“It is, it is. There was some smarts in her rage indcule words. I was in the wrong.”

 

“No, you weren’t, no you weren't. All of this is Clarke’s fault, if she would have just waited for us then all would be good. Nia wouldn’t know we were here and luckily we’re leaving tonight. Don’t put the blame on you when it’s her fault.”  

 

“But is it? If we weren’t stuck with each other then she could be free, back in L.A., studying her degree, making new friends maybe finding the love of her life.”

 

“Lexa, what makes you think she wants that?”

 

“She told me that her life would be better if we had never met. It’s true, it would be better.” Anya saw slight tears on her sister’s cheek. “I love her so much Ahn, I don’t want to lose her.”

 

Anya moved closer to her sister, hugging her. Lexa grabbed onto her shirt, crying. There was a loud sound behind them and sudden shouting.

 

“Lexa, Anya, I tried to stop them but they got through!” Gaia said to them. Lexa and Anya looked back to see Raven, Octavia and Clarke.

 

“What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to leave the hotel!” Anya got up walking over to them. Clarke ignored her, looking at Lexa. The drummer tried to wipe away her tears before the student got over to her. “Stop Clarke.” Anya put her arm in front of Clarke.

 

“L-let her through Ahn. Take them back to the hotel, load the bus, get ready to leave,” Lexa told her.

 

“You sure Lex?” Lexa nodded. Clarke went around Anya, sitting next to Lexa. She stumbled a little, almost falling but the vampire queen caught her, getting her down.

 

“Thanks.” Lexa grunted. “Lexa, I’m-”

 

“You don’t have to say you’re sorry if you don’t mean it.”

 

“But I do. I do.  What I did was messed up and I hurt you, you’re freaking crying. At first I thought you just wanted to keep tabs on me because you thought I was your poperity but Raven and O told me that you were just trying to keep me safe. I didn’t know that Roan was there stalking me.”

 

“They’re always stalking us, why do you think I wanted you to stay in the hotel? Clarke, you make fucking stupid choices! And I have to deal with the leftover crap that you caused. I love you but it pains me how dumb you can be sometimes. Especially when you’re so smart.”

 

“I know Lex, I know. I hurt you a lot, by leaving and with the things I said last night. I didn’t mean them, I really didn’t. They were just stupid thoughts and doubts in the back of my mind. I never wanted to hurt you Lexa.”

 

“But you did. You did Clarke. I thought you were dead, I thought you were gone and when I scented Roan, I believed that I lost you. But Raven tracked your phone when you texted us and I speed through that neighborhood trying to find you. I was so afraid, I probably pissed off my idol. I just couldn’t stop until I found you, I couldn’t.” She looked over and saw the blonde crying. “Clarke, I’ll stop if you need me to.”

 

“No, no I need to hear this. All my life, I’ve acted for myself with no second thoughts towards anyone else because I was so used to just getting my way. Now, I have you and your powers and control depend on me. If something happened to me, you’d lose it. God, Raven and O are right, I am a child.”

 

“You act like one, it doesn’t make you one. You just need to think before doing something because it affects more than you. If something happened to you, it would affect me. If it affected me, it would affect Anya and Gaia. If it affected Ahn and Gaia, it would affect Raven and Octavia.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

“No, not try. Do it. Use your head ok? I almost ripped my manager’s head off today.” Clarke chuckled and they were quiet for a moment. Slight wind brushed against their bodies mixing with the smell of the city air. Taxis and cars stuck in traffic below them.

 

“Do you forgive me?” The question hung in the air for awhile.

 

“Give me time. I need to get the nightmares out of my head.”

 

“Do you still love you?” Clarke asked, fear deep in her throat. Lexa chuckled.

 

“Always Clarke. There’s this spark between us.”

 

“Spark?Is it a match thing?” She asks.

 

“Sort of. It’s, and you’ll laugh, true love first kiss for the undead. Our first breath of living air since we died. It’s cheesy but I swear that my heart moved when I kissed you for the first time.”

 

“Really? Isn’t it frozen?”

 

“Yeah, that’s why it was freaky. My heart moved for you and I don’t know if I like it or not.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you like it?”

 

“It’s a sign of love, I know that I’ve said that I love you but, kissing you. Feeling that pump of blood, that’s more than romantic love Clarke, my body is telling me that I’m in love with you and that I’ll never be allowed to leave you.” Clarke was silent. “You don’t have to say anything but it’s the only way I can what I feel.”

 

“Lexa, I love you too and that spark? I felt it too. It was small but perfect and familiar but I’ve never felt anything like that before.” Clarke looked over at the girl, seeing her stare off into the distance.

 

“First time I came to New York city, it was the 1930s. Old cars driving around me, I was like a child. It was a new experience.” Lexa stopped.

 

“Are you going somewhere with that or?” The drummer laughed.

 

“I was, I was. This, us, we’re a new experience. We just have to take it slow.”

 

“Maybe we can try again? From the start?”

 

“Yeah, try again.”

 

“Well hi, I’m Clarke Griffin.” They smiled, holding in chuckles as they shook hands.

 

“Hi, Clarke. I’m Lexa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so soon, I'll be losing my laptop to write. It's school issued and I'm leaving my current school so I won't have another one until I start school again. I'll be on hiatus for summer break in about 2 or 3 weeks. I apologise with everything in my heart but I'm not stopping my stories. They'll just be delayed for a while, again I'm sorry.


	11. Withdrawal

Raven woke up grumpy. She usually does but this time she knew something was off. It had kicked in finally, she had been dreading it. It’s been too long without her pills. The Latina had ran out a days back but hadn’t felt anything weird with her. Until now. Her head was pounding and her body felt thick and heavy. Her blood was boiling but everything felt cold to her. She lazily moved out of bed, not seeing Anya anywhere. Good, she didn’t need to see her like this. If she could just shower and maybe find alternative to her pills, she’d be good for the day. 

 

Raven moped over to the bathroom, getting in the shower almost quickly. Even under the hot water, she was freezing. Outside of the bathroom, she heard the door close, signaling Anya was back. Not wanting to face the supernatural woman yet, she stayed in the shower a little longer even if her teeth were chattering. Raven got out, wrapping herself in a towel and leaving the bathroom. 

 

“Good morning Ravion,” Anya said to her, her accent sounding.

 

“Hey,” The girl says, getting dressed quickly. “Where’d you go?” 

 

“To the pharmacy. Needed to get some things,” The vocalist says to her. Raven shudders. 

 

“What did you get?” She asks, packing her bag. 

 

“Just some  _ pills _ .” Raven swore Anya was teasing her. 

 

“Did you get me a refill?” She asked, giving into her urge. 

 

“No because I did not go to the pharmacy, I just went to the bus, throwing out the rest of your pills.” Anya put down her phone, looking at the engineer. 

 

“What?! I knew I had more than I thought. Why did you throw them out!?” Raven yells, getting in Anya’s face. The vampire stands up, looking down at her. 

 

“Because of this. I could feel it on you, Raven. You’re going through your withdrawal,” Anya says and Raven storms off. 

 

“Don’t you think I know that? I can barely feel anything right now, that’s why I need my pills,” She tells her. 

 

“No you don’t. I know you don’t need them because according to your doctors, you haven’t needed them for 2 years. You’ve just been taking them. I called them,” The vampire says. 

  
  


“You called my doctors? Why, I don’t need your help getting over this. I just need those painkillers.” 

 

“No you don’t.” Anya moves in front of her, pulling her into her arms. “They’re just causing you more pain.” 

 

“They relieve my pain. All of my pain. The pain of losing my mother, the aching of my leg, all of my pain! You don’t know anything about it!” She yells, trying to break free from her hold. The attempted stopped as Anya held her tighter. “Let me go! You don’t care about me, just let me have my pills! Give me my pills!” 

 

“No.” Is the only word from Anya’s mouth as she continues to hold the girl in her arms. Raven’s punching turned to small slaps until she began to cry. 

 

“Please Anya please. If you love-love-love me, give me my pills,” Raven stuttered through tears. “Please.” 

 

Anya was silent as she held Raven tighter, kissing her forehead. Raven cried, ruining Anya’s shirt but the guitarist didn’t care. She just continued to hold her close until Raven stopped crying. 

 

“I love you Raven. I have never said it before now because I thought it wasn’t true. But after seeing you like this, I realize that it’s very very cruely true. You are my match, you are the girl specifically created for me...you are the girl I’m going to marry one day. I want to do everything to keep you safe and well and I can’t do that when you’re poisoning yourself. I want to spend the rest of the world with you and even if I made you immortal, you still can kill yourself. Look, I don’t know where I’m going with this but Raven, I can’t live without you. Just like Lexa can’t live without Clarke or Gaia without Octavia. So please, please don’t do this to yourself and if you can’t do it for you, do it for me ok? Please.” 

 

“If not for me…..for you,” Raven whispers, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t choose to get addicted to them or anything related to that. It just happened.” 

 

“But I could have stopped it. I could have stopped taking pills or could have never started,” She whined, not wanting to leave Anya’s arms. 

 

“Addiction doesn’t work like that. It takes a while to get through it but I know that you will ok? You just have to work through it. Ok?”

 

“Ok.”

 

*** * ***

 

They were on the bus, heading to Philadelphia. Anya was singing to herself, recalling lyrics out loud. Lexa had her headphones on, practicing n her rubber pad and Gaia was strumming on her acoustic guitar. The girls were competing in the most intense game of go fish that anyone had ever seen until Octavia decided to change things up. 

 

“Ok, the vamps are too busy to pay attention to us right now right? Let’s get their attention,” The brunette says, slightly evilly. 

 

“With what?” Raven ask.s 

 

“Our assets if you know what I mean. Strip go fish.” 

 

“Strip go-fish? We haven’t played that since high school,” Clarke commented. 

 

“Perfect reason to play it now. Come on, wouldn’t it be fine to tease them?” She says, shimming her shoulders. 

 

“Yeah sure, why not? Who’s going first?” Raven says. 

 

“Do you have any red aces Raven?” Clarke says, giggling. 

 

“As a matter of fact, I do. Shirt first Griffin,” The mechanic tells her. Clarke groans and rolls her eyes but takes off her shirt. 

 

“What about you O? Do you have any black jacks O?” 

 

“Nope, strip and go fish. Shirt.” Raven sighed but did, taking off her shirt first. 

 

Anya stopped singing to look over at the girls. Her eyes widened and she threw her pen at Lexa, catching her attention. 

 

“What-”

 

“Shush, look,” She says, pointing to the girls. Lexa takes an audible gulp. 

 

“Ok Octavia, have any queens?” Clarke asks. O frowned at her, taking off her shirt. Lexa reached down, hitting Gaia’s head. 

 

“What Lex?” She said annoyed, looking in the direction of Lexa’s finger. “Well damn.” 

 

“Shh, just let them play,” Anya whispers to them. They nod, not tearing their eyes away from the girls. 

 

“Clarke, have any diamonds?” Raven asks. 

 

“Go fish sucka. I want your pants” 

 

“Who says sucka anymore, you nerd.” Raven says, kicking off her boots and taking off her pants.

 

“I do and I’m not a nerd. But I am a work of art,” Clarke said, flipping her hair, knowing that Lexa was watching. She made looks to the other girls, signaling them to the vampires watching. 

 

“Ok O, got any kings?” Raven asked. 

 

“Nope,” She said almost immediately, lying. She takes off her pants, turning to Clarke. 

 

“Griffin, have any spades?”

 

“Nah. Guess I have to strip,” Clarke shrugs, taking off her pants.  

 

“Alright, you’re pulling us along!” Lexa yells from her bunk. 

 

“Goddamnit Lex, you ruined it!” Gaia groans. 

 

“Yeah. Cockblock,” Anya sighs. 

 

“They knew we knew and we knew that they knew,” Lexa says, jumping down from the bed, going over to Clarke. “I just don’t want my girl exposed to two perverts.” 

 

“Whoa, whoa pervert? I don’t think I qualify ms.different chick every week,” Gaia says while moving over to Octavia, picking her up and setting her on her lap as she sat. 

 

“That was the past,” Lexa said, sitting next to Clarke. 

 

“Only because you’re whipped by Princess here,” Anya said, normally walking and sitting between Raven’s legs. “But also, thanks Clarke for ending player Lex.” 

 

“Right? That’s the most annoying version of here,” Gaia added.    
  


“Ok Emo Gaia. I haven’t forgotten about that,” Lexa says, throwing the card box at her. 

 

“Shut up!” Gaia said, full of embarrassment. 

 

“Oh yeah, emo Gaia. The decidedly worst phase of your phases. You normally wear all black but the makeup..” 

 

“Oh yeah, your makeup was so cringy and you tried to make your hair straight but couldn’t!” Lexa said laughing. “It was so bad!” 

 

“Yeah and-”

 

“Ugh, guys can I say something for a second?” Raven says, intruepping. Lexa had never heard her voice like that but Clarke and Octavia had and knew to pay attention.

 

“Yeah, go ahead Rae,” O said. 

 

“You remember a while ago when I got into that car accident right? Well during then, my doctor gave me some painkillers to take and long story short………...I became addicted. I kept getting refills even if I didn’t need any and if one pharmacy cut me off, I’d go to another one or go to another town, I even went a drug dealer once or twice. I couldn’t stop, I wanted to, I wanted to so so much but I couldn’t take the withdraw so I just kept taking them and just before we met dumb, dumber and dumbest here, I had just a bit, taking them until they’re gone. So here we are, me suffering through withdraw and trying not to cry in front of you guys.” Raven sniffles, brushing away tears super quickly. “I’m sorry guys, I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell you earlier, I just couldn’t get it out though.”

 

“Raven, Raven we don’t blame you for this. Your addiction wasn’t your fault ok? It was the medicine’s.” Clarke sais, taking her friends hand.

 

“Yeah. Plus, you’ve told us now and now we’re going to do everything you can to get you over that ok? We’re your best friends, we have your backs through anything,” O adds, hugging Raven from the side. Tears slip from Raven’s closed eyes and she starts crying. 

 

“I don’t know what I do without you guys,” She says lowly.

 

“We don’t know what we’d do without you either Rae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Sorry I was gone so long but I thought it would have been longer. I have a new laptop, my own, so I will be able to update this story on normal times. Every Tuesday. I appreciate you for waiting, you don't know how much that means to me. But with this, please forgive me if I'm messing up, I need to get back into it. I hoped you enjoyed and please leave kudos and comments below, I live for your comments.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TEM ;D


	12. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and Violence Warning this chapter

The changing room was one of Clarke’s favorite places to hang out on tour. She got to see Lexa, Anya and Gaia mess around with her and her favorite people. Right now, they were getting ready to play the show in Philadelphia. But now, for Clarke, it was unsettling and frightening. Something was wrong, she could feel it. An icy breeze went up against her back as she looked around. Something would go wrong, Clarke could feel it. Someone would die. She knew it, the words whispered in the back of her mind. She just didn’t know who. But with the overwhelming pain in her heart and what felt like stabbing in her brain, she knew they had to be someone close. 

 

Lexa felt something cold run up her spine and turns around to look at Clarke who’s staring at the ground, her face emotionless. She moves over to kneel in front of the girl, causing her to snap out of it. 

 

“What’s wrong?” She asks, running her palm on her face. Her skin was cold and Lexa could clearly feel it.

 

“Something is gonna happen, someone’s gonna die,” Clarke said, fear lacing her voice. 

 

“What? Die? Who?” Gaia said, turning. Everyone looks over at them. 

 

“Clarke, are you sensing something?” Anya asks. 

 

“Yeah. It’s heavy, cold freezing. I feel death and it hurts.” She clenches her chest. “It’s someone close.” 

 

“One of us?” O asks, concerned. 

 

“I don’t…..I don’t know. They’re close to me, the only pain I feel is in my chest, my heart. It just hurts,” She says again, doubling over in pain. 

 

“What can I do to help?” Lexa says, taking Clarke’s hands. The blonde leans her head on Lexa’s shoulder and whispers. 

 

“ _ Watch them, please _ .” Her voice was different, sounding ghostly. Lexa knew immediately who she was talking about. 

 

“O, Rae, can you be with her for a second? I need to talk to Anya and Gaia.” The girls nod and take Lexa’s spot. She leaves the room with Anya and Gaia in tow. 

 

“What is it? What did she say?” Gaia asks. 

 

“You didn’t hear her?” Lexa questions. 

 

“No. You did?” Anya says. 

 

“Doesn’t matter right now but you guys have to keep really really good watch on Octavia and Raven tonight and until this feeling that Clarke has goes away ok?” Lexa says. 

 

“Something’s gonna happen to them?” Gaia says, worried. 

 

“I don’t know, all she said was watch over them. Can you do that?” Lexa says. 

 

“Yeah, yeah we’ll keep them as close as possible.” 

 

“Are you going to cancel the show?” Anya asks. 

 

“No, whoever might hurt the girls will think something is up if we do. We need to continue as normal as best we can ok? There’s no meet and greet today so we can stay with them a little longer. Just keep them close and eyes on them as much as possible ok?” 

 

“Yeah ok,” Gaia says. Lexa hugs her younger sister and Anya copies, holding them both close. 

 

“We’ll be alright and they’ll be alright.” 

 

“LEXA!” Raven yelled out, causing the vampire to speed back in the room. “She passed out.” 

 

Clarke laid on the ground, balled up. She was shivering. 

 

“Move, I got her.” Lexa picked her up, laying her down on the couch. She laid her jacket over Clarke, warming up the jacket slightly with the use of her powers and kissed her on the forehead. “Raven, O, watch her and watch each other when we go play the show. No joking around or anything ok? Seriously.” 

 

“Yeah ok, Lex. We got her,” Octavia said. She nodded and the alarm went off. 

 

“We have to go,” Lexa said, running her fingers through Clarke’s hair once more than getting up. 

 

Anya went over to Raven, kissing her forehead before leaning down and kissing her lips. She whispers I love you and Raven did back. Gaia went to Octavia, shyly kissing her. Octavia slightly smiled into the kiss, telling Gaia she loved her. Gaia said it back and the band left, closing the door. 

 

“I guess we watch her until she wakes up,” Octavia says. 

 

“Yeah. I can’t help but wonder what she’s dreaming about.” Raven says, putting her hand on her hips. They look at Clarke’s face, a puzzled look on it. 

 

*** * ***

 

_ Clarke wandered, pain sparking in her chest. She cried out in pain, screaming out. She knew no one would here her, she was alone. She was alone in the same plane that Khulzi talked to her through.  _

 

_ “Help me!” She yelled out, looking around. The pain made her drop to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks. “Please!”  _

 

_ Wind circled her, the sound echoing in the forest. Footsteps were heard in front of her but Clarke couldn’t make herself look up. “Why do you cry, child?” _

 

_ “It hurts. It hurts so so much, make it stop,” Clarke cried. Khulzi raised her head.  _

 

_ “Your heart?” He asks and Clarke nods, barely. “You’re feeling it.”  _

 

_ “Yes, yes and it hurts so much,” She sobs. “Please stop it.”  _

 

_ “It won’t stop until you figure out who is going to die. But no fear, this pain will stop and will never come again. It’s a one-time thing,” Khulzi tells her.  _

 

_ “How do I…...how do I figure out who?” Clarke says, tears dropping to the ground.  _

 

 _“Think. Go into the pain, track it.” A white cat passes by Clarke and hops on Khulzi’s shoulders. “Once you find out who, you will wake. But no matter what, you_ ** _cannot_** **_interfere_** _. No matter how much they mean to you or how long you’ve known them. Let death take its course or it will backfire on you.” Khulzi walks away from Clarke and she watches him and the cat disappears into the blinding light outside the pale trees._

 

_ She looks down at her chest and her hands are clutching her shirt, barely subsiding the pain. She knew that she was going to regret this but she let go, pain searing through her body. Clarke screamed and cried, her body being held to the ground with the emotion. She closed her eyes and tried to follow it, to find the source. The overwhelming torture made it hard for her to find but she did, reaching for it. Clarke screamed one more time, looking at the vision. When she opened her eyes, the pain was gone. _

* * *

 

Raven watched her friends anxiously, her eyes flicking back from O and Clarke. Clarke was tossing and turning, holding her shirt so tight that she thought she heard it ripe. She heard the concert going on through the room, Anya’s singing and the guitars and drums. She wished to be out there but didn’t move. Octavia had her earphones in, playing games on her laptop. Raven watched her, questioning how she could be so nonchalant. One of their lives or all were in danger, it had the Latina freaking out. Feeling a panic attack twisting up in her chest, she got up and left the room, heading towards the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and went to the sick, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked god-awful, this withdrawal was taking the most out of her. But every time she thought about finding more drugs, Anya popped up in her head. She smiled at the thought of her vampire and splashed water on her face, suddenly feeling more awake. When she leaned up, fear filled her eyes. She was grabbed from behind and it was lights out.

* * *

 

“RAVEN!” Clarke shouted as she jumped up, making Octavia scream. “Raven, where’s Raven?”! 

 

“Raven? She’s over- Raven!” Octavia yelled, looking at her empty seat. “Where’d she go? 

 

“Where’s Lexa, where’s everyone else?” Clarke says, getting up from the couch. 

 

“They’re one stage but the concert’s about to end. It’s been two hours,” Octavia says.

 

“We need to find Raven.” Clarke went to the door, heading straight for the bathroom. Octavia follows her. Clarke slams open the door, leaving a dent in the wood. “Fuck! She’s already gone.” 

 

“Raven? Where did she go?” Octavia asked, clueless. 

 

“Not gone. Taken. We need to get the girls, NOW!” Clarke yelled. She stormed over to backstage, pushing past the security guards. Going through some curtains, she saw Lexa, Gaia, and Anya heading back towards them. The concert was over, just how it went in the vision. She was running out of time. “Lexa, Anya, Gaia! Now!” She yells. They rush over to her quicker than humanly possible but they could care less. 

 

“Clarke, what is it?” Lexa says, her defensive going up. “What did you see?” 

 

“Raven, where’s Raven?” Anya asks, panic building. “Clarke!” 

 

“He took her, Roan. I saw it in my head and she was gone before I could stop her from leaving,” Clarke explained. “We need to go now, Wharton State Forest in New Jersey.” 

 

“What else did you see Clarke,” Anya says, getting in her face. 

 

“Doesn’t matter what I saw, we need to get to her as fast as possible!” Clarke yells. They all rush out of the center. Lexa grabs Clarke, putting her on her back and Gaia copies with Octavia. Anya’s already running. They all run, trying to keep up with the dirty blonde. Instead of getting there in 45 minutes, they make it in 8. Anya’s already tracking down Raven’s scent, picking up hers and others. They trace Raven to a semi-barren area, trees here and there. 

 

“Ahn,” Raven calls out, seeing her from afar. She was tied to a tree, bruises, and blood on her skin. Her stomach was bleeding heavily, making all of the vampires on edge. But before they could get to her, vampires drop from the trees and one lands square between Anya and Raven. 

 

“Roan..” She growls. “Give me my match and I’ll make your death quick and easy.” 

 

“Quick and easy. Doesn’t sound like you Anya, I thought you liked it slow and sensual,” He said, making the vampires with him laugh.

 

“I will slay you where you stand,” She snarls. “Just let me have her back.” 

 

“I’ve never seen you so attached to anyone before, let alone a human. They’re just food sources, even matches,” He said, confidently. “I’m sad you lost yourself so someone like her.” 

 

“Roan, I will kill you. Give her back to me!” Anya yelled. Behind her, the other vampires started to circle around Lexa, Clarke, O, and Gaia. Roan smirks. 

 

“You even brought the Vampire Queen to fight your battles, how  _ pathetic _ ,” Roan laughs. 

 

“I fight my own battles, Roan. And if you don’t give me Raven back, I will show you just how  _ pathetic _ you think I am.” 

 

Roan moves closer to Raven, drawing a claw down her throat. She whimpers and turns away from him, looking into Anya’s eyes. “Raven huh? That’s the blood bank’s name. It’s cute and it’ll be the last thing you say as I draw that final breath from you.”

 

“Touch her again, I dare you,” She growls, moving closer. Roan tells his goons to back off. 

 

“How about this. Fight to the death for this little bird of yours. How about that?” He says, smirking. 

 

“Deal.” Anya charges at him, grabbing him by the shirt, causing him to smash through trees. 

 

“Gaia, take Octavia out of here!” Lexa says. Gaia lifts the girl up, running as fast as she could away from the fight. Clarke and Lexa stand back to back, looking at the closing in vampires. 

 

“Can you do this Clarke?” She asks. 

 

“Yes, I…..I can. Once they’re all gone, I’ll get Raven and you help out Anya ok?” Clarke says. Lexa nods and runs toward the vampires, ripping them apart. Some try to gang up on her but she’s stronger, throwing them off. She starts to bite necks and throw off heads. Two try to jump on her back, bringing her to the ground but she explodes, turning them into dust. 

 

Clarke’s eyes dart to the vampires around her. They’re teasing her, licking their lips and snapping at her. She closed her eyes and they glaze over, white. One of the vampires tries to bite her arm, ending up with their fangs shattered. They cry out in pain and Clarke grabs his neck, decay spreading from it, taking over his whole body. The others watch in horror as he crumbles to the ground, turning into dirt. She turns to the other vampires who all charge. All Clarke has to do is touch them and they burn away into the nothingness that they already were. 

 

From afar, Anya tore and ripped at Roan’s chest, feeling it crystalize under her claws. Roan was gasping in pain and jumped away, grabbing his chest. 

 

“You’re strong maybe but no way you’re faster than me!” Roan charged, pushing his shoulder in Anya’s gut, making her fly across the forest. She caught herself in the air, her foot touching and tree and her jumping back, stomping Roan to the ground. She slashed at his chest, sparks flying all around. He tried to stop her, digging his claws into her face but she bites his wrist, tearing it off. He screamed in pain and she took a large shard from a tree and stabbed it through his chest, once, twice until she heard him go quiet. Panting, she left him there, running back to Raven. She helped Lexa and Clarke finished off the rest of Roan’s team. She turns to Raven, the girl slumped over in the tree, her chest taking a breath and then stopping. Anya rushed over and cut her loose, taking her in her arms.

“Raven…..Raven!” She shouted, trying to stop her stomach from bleeding. Everything had seemed calm but nothing had. “Raven, come on baby wake up!” Blood covered her shirt and hangs but she didn’t care. She just needed her to wake up. “Come on Raven baby please!” She leaned her head on Raven’s, trying to feel her breath. “Come on baby come on. Please, Rae!” 

 

“Ahn…” Lexa started. 

 

“Don’t say it, don’t!” Anya yelled. “She’s not dead, she can’t be!” She looked at her match, blood seeping from her mouth. “Raven, please. Please wake up.” 

 

“I thought we could make it in time, I thought that I could stop it,” Clarke whispers. “I was so close.” 

 

They sat quietly, Anya’s crying making their hearts break more. Raven was gone, she was dead. Clarke closed her eyes, this couldn’t be right. Raven can’t die right now, it can’t be here time. 

 

“Anya,” Clarke says. “Anya look at me.” 

 

Anya snaps her head over, tears and dirt staining her face. 

 

“Change her,” Clarke says, something sparkling in the vampire’s eyes. 

 

“It’s too late, she’s already gone,” Anya says weakly.

 

“It’s not Ahn,” Lexa says. “There’s a window after death, you know it. You have an hour to change a person before they’re completely gone. Change her, while you still have the chance.” 

 

Anya looked at the girl in her arms. Raven’s eyes were slightly closed like she was looking at something before they stopped blinking. Anya gently moved her neck and stunk her fangs in, pushing her poison in. She did as much as she could and pulled away. 

 

“Bite the spot where she bled,” Lexa says and Anya moved her shirt, looking at the wound on her side. It looks like a chunk had been taken out of her. Anya bite multiple times around it, watching it begin to heal. “Let’s go. She’ll wake up, don’t worry Anya.” 

 

Anya stood, lifting Raven bridal style. “You don’t have to worry about your watch bleeding out. Don’t tell me not to worry.” Anya took off running and after a little Lexa grabbed Clarke and they followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You said you wanted one of the girls to turn, you just didn't say how. And also I didn't plan for Lexa and Clarke to go all powers out here but they did. I hope you liked it and if you want to contact me, my Tumblr is prince-bubbagumball. feel free to message me on anon or not, I'm friendly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this fic. I really enjoyed writing this. The songs are Empty by Metric and I only like when I love you by Royal Blood. Please comment what you would like to see and leave kudos, enjoy ;P


End file.
